Lazos
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Por que el amor de un hijo es maravilloso y su rechazo... muy doloroso.  Mpreg, Au, Yaoi. Drarry?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes y escenarios son creación de J.K. Rowling

Algo AU, Mpreg, Espero que les guste y sus comentarios me darán la pauta para el desenlace.

**Lazos**

**Por Tlacuilo**

San Mungo se preparaba para un nuevo día de labores, y ya en la sala de maternidad las visitas se hacían presentes en una de las habitaciones, el clan Weasley estaba prácticamente acampando para recibir al heredero de su hijo adoptivo: Harry Potter; el ex león estaba sosteniendo en brazos a su primogénito mientras su esposo dormía un poco, después del trabajo de parto que lo llevo ahí desde las cuatro de la mañana. El moreno salió para mostrar orgulloso a su hijo recién nacido que dormitaba tranquilo en sus brazos. La matriarca Weasley se acerco para pedirle al pequeño a su padre, uno a uno los pelirrojos presentes, fueron conociendo a James Sirius Potter .Hubo un poco de decepción en los ojos azules de algunos de ellos al pensar que ese pequeño pudo ser un Weasley en vez de un Malfoy, sin embargo los lazos que unían al niño de oro con ellos, no se habían roto como para no estar felices por el nacimiento de el bebé.

La única mujer de los hijos Weasley consideraba que aun la batalla no estaba perdida y por supuesto que ella no se daría por vencida, y nadie la podía culpar; pues Harry hasta mediados de la guerra aun la amaba y un sentimiento como ese no desaparecía así como así. Era verdad que el rubio aristócrata se había ganado el corazón del héroe ¿pero cuanto duraría una relación que se dio en circunstancias tan adversas y al calor de las batallas? En un ambiente de paz las diferencias abismales que existían entra Draco y Harry se ahondarían mas, o eso era lo que deseaba la hermosa pelirroja.

La enfermera en turno les aviso que el otro padre despertaba y deseaba ver a su hijo, el moreno sonrió, tomo al niño de los brazos de Molly, y entro al cuarto de su esposo. Camino hacia la cama y se acerco a su esposo para depositar un beso en la frente, el rubio cerro los ojos y sonrió con dulzura, a continuación tomo al infante y lo acuno en sus brazos recorriendo con sus vetas grises, toda la anatomía de ese diminuto ser con adoración.

Sus escasos cabellos rubios se destacaban sobre su cabecita, sus facciones aun no se definían pero apuntaba a ser redondas como las de Harry y sus ojos no se veían por los parpados cerrados pero el color oscuro que intuía el moreno, serian del color de los suyos. Los padres primerizos se pasaron la tarde, susurrándole palabras de amor a su hijo y cuando la noche llegaba ellos dormían en la cama del hospital -agrandada por un encantamiento- y soñando con un futuro tranquilo y prospero.

00000000000000000000000

La guerra había sido cruenta y había cobrado muchas victimas de ambos bandos, mas como siempre sucede los perdedores ahora eran perseguidos y cazados; y si por alguna buena acción los ex Mortifago resultaban inocentes no garantizaba que vivieran en paz, pues la memoria de los magos era fecunda y longeva para culparlos. De este modo los padres de Draco y algunos de sus amigos fueron desterrados por lo que el rubio solo mantenía contacto con los Greengras y algún conocido que estudiaban en Durmstrang. Que un sangre pura que _dudosamente_ exonerado se casara con el salvador del mundo mágico era un total sacrilegio. El rubio nunca fue afecto a inclinarse y si había sido un espía para la Orden de Fénix, las habladurías de la gente y la opinión pública eran juegos de niños, por eso es que se enfrentaba a los rumores y rechazos con la arrogancia que caracterizaba a los Malfoy, por mas que Harry le pidiera que fuera mas tolerante, el rubio se resistía a dejar que lo trataran como un asesino.

000000000000000000000000000

La llegada a la Mansión Malfoy no fue del todo agradable para Harry sin embargo era mejor que vivir en Grimmauld Place, por todos los recuerdos y lo descuidado que estaba. Y en su caso -aun estudiaba en la Academia- no podía solventar todos los gastos sin quedar en banca rota; así que esa fue la opción vivir en Malfoy Manor o… rentar. Por lo que se tenia que acostumbrar a vivir en ese enorme lugar; para el moreno no era ni remotamente cómodo caminar tanto para llegar a tu habitación y es que ¿como aparecerte si no conocías bien la ubicación de tu destino? Más con la alegría de tener por fin su propia familia estas situaciones parecían nimiedades sin importancia.

00000000000000000000000000

El cuarto que arreglaron para James parecía un caleidoscopio en colores claros cuando el ventanal se abría para dejar pasar los rayos de sol, un hechizo hipo alergénico estaba extendido por todo el lugar, no en vano ambos padres estudiaron sobre los mejores cuidados para un bebé. Los elfos que se encargaban de la limpieza limpiaban el cuarto varias veces al día y por propia voluntad pues ninguno de los amos lo había ordenado.

Harry veía embelesado como su hijo movía sus extremidades, era su turno de cuidarlo ya que Draco estaba intentando sacar a flote todas las empresas de los Malfoy -y no era tarea fácil-, por su parte el moreno aun tenia licencia de paternidad en su Escuela por lo que todo ese tiempo lo disfrutaba con su hijo.

_ Eres hermoso, ¿a quien te pareces? Pregunta Molly, mmm no lo se y la verdad no importa; tu eres parte de mi y de Draco: eso es lo verdaderamente importante… verdad Jimmy.

Como esos monólogos el moreno realizaba varios al día y la atención del pequeño se centraba en el, y así es como ambos estrechaban sus lazos sanguíneos. Cuando le tocaba su alimento y Draco llegaba a la habitación esperaba unos momentos en la puerta viendo como su esposo le hablaba su hijo y lo acariciaba entre sus brazos, para el era incomodo interrumpir esa relación, pero su hijo tenia que alimentarse. Entraba con paso delicado y besaba a ambos seres queridos, tomaba al niño de los brazos de Harry, se tumbaba en la mecedora iniciando el ritual de alimentación.

00000000000000000000

Las visitas a la Madriguera eran tan continuas como a Harry le permitía el estudio y su trabajo. Ya que hablando con sinceridad Draco no pisaría ese lugar solo y por propia voluntad, a pesar de la cordialidad del clan de pelirrojos; el rechazo hacia el rubio y que hubiese sido preferido antes que Ginny no era algo que se perdonara fácilmente; por eso entre los integrantes del trio dorado hacían todo lo posible por que se limaran asperezas.

000000000000000000000000

James crecía a pasos agigantados y su parecido con los Malfoy se hacia mas patente, los ojos verdes eran el único signo de los Potter, bueno algunos aseguraba que la hiperactividad también, pero eso no se podía constatar ya que cualquier pequeño de tres años lo era. Sus travesuras juntos con los Weasley eran normales y aplaudidas por lo pelirrojos, mas Draco siempre le imponía un poco de seriedad no le prohibía divertirse pero si que lo hiciera acosta de los demás; tal vez el era el menos indicado para eso, mas sus propios errores lo hacían mas consiente. Esto propiciaba que Harry y él discutieran por lo mismo y a pesar de que no eran muy seria sus peleas: existían.

El jardín de niños fue una sugerencia de Molly y Harry lo tomo como una excelente solución, mas el rubio s negó rotundamente ya que las generaciones Malfoy se educaban con tutores privados.

_ No es una opción, no veo por que mi hijo tiene que estar en ese lugar, los tutores le enseñaran mas y mejor.

_ No se trata de eso, es para que el conviva con otros niños magos, que conozca mas gente; si sigue su educación de este modo, Hogwarts no se le hará tan extraño.

_ ¿Por qué quieres apartarte de James? Cuando ente a Hogwarts no estaremos con él, ¿no es mejor disfrutar de James todo el tiempo que podamos?

_ Mira Draco, no quiero separarme de mi niño, tu sabes que lo amo muchísimo; por eso lo dejare que vea el mundo por sus propios ojos.

_ No lo se…

_ Lo siento; se que es decisión de los dos, pero en esto no cederé.

El moreno salió del despacho de su esposos dejando a este con la incertidumbre del futuro, y no es que Draco fuera cerrado a las nuevas ideas, no eran tiempos para quedarse en le pasado, pero su temor es que su hijo viera _el mundo_ que lo despreciaba por ser un sangre pura, supuesto Mortifago e hijo de Lucius ¡¿Qué pasaría si James salía herido por estos antecedentes? Y no se trataba de que lo hechizarán o algo como eso. No,… las palabras también lastimaban.

Mas que podía hacer, si Harry no entendía su sentir y decírselo seria una _terapia_ con palabras de superación y eso no es lo que necesitaba Draco en ese momento.

00000000000000000000

James llevaba casi un año, en el jardín de niños mágico cuando empezó a darse cuenta de que los padres de sus compañeritos hacían gestos o veían feo a su papi cuando pasaba a recogerlo o lo llevaba; mas cuando su papá iba por él todos lo saludaban y le sonreían; cuando eso sucedía no sabia como describirlo pero sentía un calorcito en su cuerpo que le teñía las mejillas de rojo, y por instinto aferraba mas la mano de su padre.

Algo similar sucedía cuando paseaba por el callejón Diagon con su papi. Las salidas de compras siempre fueron muy apreciadas para el pequeño rubio, pero ahora se sentía muy incomodo con las malas palabras -susurradas- empujones -_sin querer_- y que los magos y brujas evitaran pasar cerca de ellos; siendo un bebé nada de esto notaba pero ahora con casi cuatro años no era fácil ignorarlo y por eso los helados ya no sabían tan sabrosos y las ropas nuevas no le emocionaban.

En la escuela había escuchado muchas veces -pues los adultos creían que los niños no ponían atención a sus conversaciones- , las pláticas … Es una lastima el color de su cabello y piel… Pobrecito, si tan solo se pareciera más a Harry Potter…Si no fuera un Malfoy… ¿Por que no se caso El elegido con la Señorita Weasley? … Tiene mala sangre de Mortifago. A pesar de que no entendía algunas de esas palabras, el desprecio en la voz que eran pronunciadas era muy hiriente. A sus escasos años de vida el rubiecito se empezó a apartar de su papi y no es que fuera un mal niño ¿pero que ser humano no busca su propio bienestar desde niño?

Draco notaba que su hijo ya no era el mismo mimoso de siempre. Y con quien más podría compartir su incertidumbre, que con su esposo. Recostado en la cama espero a que Harry terminara de ducharse y se metiera bajo las sabanas con él, el moreno salió secándose el cabello con un encantamiento y sonrió ladinamente, se acerco gatunamente hasta su rubio consorte y le beso la oreja, luego bajo por el pálido cuello, pero una mano lo separo de ese suculento manjar.

_ Cariño tenemos que hablar.

El moreno se preocupo por el tono y el aura de congoja que emitía su Dragón.

_ ¿Que pasa amor?

_ Es James…

_ ¡¿Qué pasa con él?

_ No lo se… -Draco suspiro- siento que me rehúye, ya no quiere salir conmigo y cuando voy al colegio por él, sale corriendo y apresurándome para que partamos.

_ Bueno ya sabes que es un muy activo y no se queda quieto…

_ Y lo de salir…

_ Estas pensando demasiado, hemos salido los tres infinidad de veces, incluso hoy fuimos a ver a las Avispas Jugar…

_ Harry… el solo se aferro a ti, no hubo un momento en que estuviera conmigo.

_ Cuando fui por las golosinas.

_… Se quedo en su asiento y no intento acercarse.

_ Solo quiere parecer un niño grande.

_ Yo creo que en la escuela…

_ ¡No Draco! Ya sabia yo que no estabas de acuerdo pero no inventes situaciones para que lo saquemos de la escuela, ya tiene amigos y ahora que Rose entro, tendrá más gente cercana.

El moreno molesto por _la treta_ de su marido, se acomodo dándole la espalda apago la luz y se acostó. El rubio se quedo aun despierto temiendo que su mayor temor se estuviera convirtiendo en realidad.

000000000000000000000

La pelirroja salía de su práctica temprano -pues Harry estaba en la Madriguera-, emergió de la chimenea y subió con rapidez para arreglarse antes de salir al jardín a saludar. Con un vestido de verano en color blanco se presento en el jardín donde todos estaban reunidos, camino y saludo a todos pero a James lo cargo y lo beso en las mejillas y este sonrió por las cosquillas que le hacia la chica, Harry veía la escena con orgullo pues su niño era muy querido en esa familia y Ginny no lo culpaba por su decisión. Draco estaba en Francia visitando a sus padres por lo que James y Harry contaban con todo el tiempo del mundo. En opinión del moreno entre menos tuvieran contacto con Lucius era mejor -aunque este estuviera muy mal de salud, por su estancia en Azkaban- Pues a pesar de que Harry había abogado por _su suegro_ para que le condonaran la pena por su precaria salud. Que James lo visitara estaba fuera de discusión, lo sentía por Narcissa pero no pensaba cambiar de opinión. Lucius no era buen influencia para su hijo.

000000000000000000000000

En el Sudeste de Francia en una Mansión con terrenos inmensos pero protegido con magia, tres rubios tomaban té en la sala; el mayor de los hombres estaba recostado sobre una otomana y estaba cubierto con una manta. Su piel cetrina y facciones hundidas presagiaban un final cercano, la mujer con infinita ternura -propia de una esposa abnegada-, tomaba la mano de su esposo mientras ambos veían las fotos mágicas y escuchaban las explicaciones de estas de su hijo. El niño en las fotos sonreía correteando a los pavos albinos. Y después desnudo escapando de un elfo que llevaba una toalla para secarlo; en una se le veía dormir aferrado a un unicornio que ellos mismo habían comprado para su unigénito.

_ ¡Es hermoso! hijo, y tiene la nariz de tu abuelo Abraxas -aseguraba Lucius, mas su semblante se entristeció y giro para ver a su esposa- perdóname cariño por mi culpa no lo has conocido…

_ ¡No digas eso Luc!

_ No padre, es mi culpa por no exigirle a Harry…

_ No Draco, en tiene todo el derecho de no permitir que su hijo se mescle conmigo.

Con la llegada de mas pastas retomaron la conversación, las fotos siguieron pasando entre el matrimonio Malfoy. Draco consideraba que su padre cometió errores pero ahora los pagaba y con creces.

000000000000000000000000

Draco entro sigiloso en la habitación de James -este ya dormía-, y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, el unicornio había sido remplazado por un León regalo de Ron Weasley que original pensó el rubio; pero hacia tiempo que se guardaba su opinión: Desde que se sentía un intruso en su propia familia. Entre los negocios, la escuela de James, Harry -y sus misiones- y la molestia que le causaba las contantes visitas a la Madriguera; la pequeña familia Potter Malfoy se estaba desintegrando. Una mueca de angustia se dibujo en las aristocráticas facciones, ¡Los Malfoy no se daba por vencidos fácilmente! Beso a su hijo y regreso a su propia habitación, se desnudo entro al baño y se metió a la gran tina de mármol negro, las esencias hacían espuma perfumada que cubría la perfecta piel del rubio; salió casi cuarenta minutos después relajado y dispuesto a darle _un_ _motivo_ a su esposo para desvelarse, se recostó en la cama cubriendo solo su intimidad con una seda transparente, el moreno llego y esta imagen de sueños húmedos lo recibió. El rubio abrió sus irises plata y con una mirada seductora lo invito a tomarlo. Harry se denudo con un movimiento de su varita y camino hasta esa perfecta estatua de marfil, beso toda la espalda de su esposos arrancando suspiros encantadores, no retiro la seda si no sobre esta lamio las nalgas amadas, la lengua profano ese orificio que lo recibiría; una de sus manos recorrió el falo de su pasivo y este viboreo en la cama, el cuerpo perfecto fue atacado por una volcán llamado Harry y su gran victoria fue la conquista de el agujerito del rubio. Las largas y perfectas piernas se aferraron al cuerpo moreno y con las embestidas se convirtieron en un solo ser, el jugo de Harry llenó a su esposo y este gimió complacido con las entrañas llenas. Esa noche durmieron poco pero se amaron bastante, y ese... era el objetivo de Draco.

00000000000000000000000000

Al principio quiso negarlo pero los detalles estaban bajo su vista e ignorarlos no haría que desaparecieran, las pláticas cómplices entre su esposo y su hijo de las visitas con los pelirrojos; se hacían más seguidas. En sus ratos en familia su hijo se resistía cada vez más a convivir con él. La nueva frase usada por James - la tía Ginny- que en un principio molesto tanto a Draco que lo hiso ver; batalla que perdió por la lógica aplastante de su esposo 'Los Weasley son mi familia, por consiguiente también de James´ y con eso paso a ser costumbre. No quería ser paranoico pero sentía que le estaban arrebatando a su familia, lo que provocaba que sus intentos para acercarse a su bebé se acrecentaran, forzando el frágil lazo que lo unía a él.

Esa mañana de sábado ambos rubios salieron a dar un paseo, para comprar una varita de entrenamiento para el menor de ellos, Harry en un intento de apoyo a su esposo le dejo esta importante tarea para que James y él convivieran. Caminaron con alegría por las calle hasta el establecimiento de Ollivander's; Draco disfrutaba de la sensación de su mano tomando la de su vástago y que este no le rechazara.

Al llegar empujaron la puerta; el Señor Ollivander estaba atrás del mostrador esperando a los nuevos clientes, varios magos y sus familias que estaban también en el local giraron y vieron entrar a la cabellera característica de los Malfoy, James se soltó de la mano de su papi y corrió hasta el mostrador pidiendo que lo atendieran por que quería una varita ¡su primer varita!

Los presentes comenzaron a murmurar y Draco se acerco apresurado para llevarse a James de ahí, como el niño se resistía, las voces empezaron a subir el volumen ¡Mortifago! ¡Asesino! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a aparecerse por aquí, cuando le hiso tanto daño al Señor Ollivander? ¡No tiene vergüenza!, de las exclamaciones -no se supo a ciencia cierta de donde salió el primer ataque- lo único que Draco logro fue levantar un Protego, después de ver que los hechizos volaban; abrazo a su hijo con fuerza y rogo por que su escudo resistiera. Los crac de apariciones seguidas se escucho y pronto tres Aurores se encontraban deteniendo el alboroto; uno se acerco hasta los rubios, le informo a Draco que ya estaba todo en orden, pero los llantos del pequeño James no paraban , Ollivander se acerco para disculparse pero el rubio mayor se desaprecio como tornado, aun aturdido y con su niño aferrado con fuerza, solo su pericia con la aparición evito escindirse, corrió hasta la sala y trato de calmar a James pero con sus nervios a flor de piel no hacia bien su trabajo, la chimeneas se escucho y un azorado Harry Potter corrió hasta ellos. El niño al verlo se lanzo a sus brazos y lloro con mas ahínco el moreno lo beso, revisándolo y como si fuera un dique rompiéndose los gritos de James se escucharon por todo el lugar.

_ ¡No te quiero! ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Ya no quiere estar contigo!

Eran puñaladas que desgarraban el ama del joven padre; al que iban dirigidas, el moreno lo llevo hasta su habitación y cuando logro dormirlo bajo con su esposo. El despacho estaba cerrado con magia y el moreno no podía abrirlo, dentro el rubio se ahogaba el vino para anestesiar ese dolor desgarrante de los reproches de su niño, de ese ser que había gestado en su interior. Para Draco no había nada mas en ese momento que la culpa de ser la causa… de que casi hirieran a su hijo, de que este… lo odiara.

Harry golpeaba la puerta de roble gritando para que su esposo le abriera; lo que mas deseaba era tomarlo abrazarlo y comprobar también que no estaba herido. Cuando le dieron la noticia, sintió que su mundo se volvía negro y que caía en un precipicio. Él que había sacrificado tanto por la paz del mundo mágico y ¡¿así se lo agradecían? Lastimando a sus tesoros, ¿por que la gente no era tolerante? ¿Por que se empeñaban en herir a sus semejantes? y buscar venganza ¿Por qué… no lo dejaban ser feliz?

El moreno se canso de tocar y subió al cuarto de James se acomodo a su lado y lloro en silencio. Rato después, los elfos lo fueron a despertar por que su inseparables amigos estaban de visita.

00000000000000000000000

Harry bajo, y Hermione corrió a abrazarlo; por fin el moreno pudo dar rienda suelta a su dolor, las palabras de consuelo y de apoyo del joven matrimonio, siempre eran bálsamo. Pero en esta ocasión solo lo hacían sentir mas culpable, sintiendo que no había estado al pendiente de las acciones en contra de su pareja. Su hijo había herido a Draco y eso no seria fácil de superar, él solo deseaba que ambos se tranquilizaran para poder hablarlo y arreglar todo, sentía pavor al pensar que su familia se desintegrara. A veces en su egoísmo -¿que humano no lo tiene?- se arrepentía de su decisión y se preguntaba ¿por que no se caso con Ginny? con ella no tendría a la opinión publica sobre si; ni el odio general… Luego se arrepentía mil veces de sus pensamientos.

En ese momento viendo como sus amigos lo apoyaban, pero lo restregaban en su cara –sin querer-, su felicidad y tranquilidad marital; esos pensamientos se intensificaban.

000000000000000000

Al día siguiente el rubio no desayuno con su familia y James estuvo muy callado. Harry opto para dejar para más tarde la plática con su primogénito.

La visita del Señor Ollivander fue una distracción, el pobre hombre estaba muy apenado por lo sucedido y Harry sabia que no tenia nada que ver en el ataque, por eso cuando llego con una varita de Acebo* y núcleo de nervio de dragón -una curiosa coincidencia con su no conocido abuelo-; caro que el viejo Ollivander no mencionaría.

_ Ayer, cuando ese desagradable incidente ocurrió, esta varita salió volando hacia mí o bueno… yo la detuve ya que se dirigía hacia él que ella consideraba su dueño, para… protegerlo.

_ Pero es muy pequeño para tener una real, por eso deseábamos que fuera una de entrenamiento.

_ Bueno es poco probable, pero ya se ha visto que una varita elija al mago siendo aun niño.

_ Pues…

_ De todos modos se le puede aplicar un encantamiento para que sea usada por un infante.

_ En ese caso, esta bien ¿verdad Jimmy?

El rubito asintió feliz y con reverencia acepto el estuche con varita, todos los miedos y tristeza se habían esfumado con la adquisición de esta. El señor Ollivander quiso disculparse en persona con Draco pero Harry le confeso que estaba indispuesto.

_ Se que esto no se pudo evitar… pero desearía que le hiciera saber que no lo culpo y que yo acepte sus disculpas hace tiempo y no le guardo ningún rencor.

_ Gracias eso le haría sentir mejor, Señor Ollivander.

000000000000000000000000

No se puede decir en que momento exacto o que evento fue el que desencadeno la ruina de esa relación. Lo que si era muy cierto es que Harry encontró el consuelo de su atribulado matrimonio en los brazos de su antiguo amor, la infidelidad de su esposo no era desconocida para el rubio pero su Psique estaba aun muy dañada por el desprecio de su hijo, y a decir verdad reconocía que descuido a su esposo, pero con cada foto amarillista del salvador del mundo mágico y la Señorita Weasley, El Profeta mostraba su inconformidad por la elección de pareja de Harry Potter.

Una mañana el rubio espero a que James fuera a la escuela -en compañía de Hermione y su hija- y confrontó a su esposo. El moreno bajo y vio como el rubio terminaba de desayunar; lo que era raro ya que Draco salía muy temprano a la empresa y no regresaba hasta muy tarde, Harry suponía que era su táctica para evitarlos y es por eso que se sentía herido y poco amado por su pareja .Y no solo eso, consideraba que al rubio ya no le interesaba ni James ni él. Termino de entrar al comedor y tomo asiento preparándose una tostada con mermelada, miro al rubio y este le sonrió, el moreno casi se atraganta por la impresión pero logro evitar que se notara.

_ Es de la cosecha del jardín, los elfos la prepararon, esta sabroso ¿no?

_ Si.

Draco continúo tomando su té y tomo El profeta, retiro todas las secciones y comenzó a leer la de negocios, en lo que Draco leía Harry seguía desayunando y preguntándose por que de buenas a primeras su esposo no le huía.

Cuando el moreno se terminaba su café -lo tomaba para despejarse- el rubio lo miro y alargo su mano derecha para tomar la que Harry tenia sobre la mesa, el rubio acaricio con el dedo pulgar los nudillos de su esposo y con vos pausada y tranquila comenzó a hablar.

_ Han pasado ocho años desde que decidimos unir nuestros caminos y… no hay un minuto en el que me arrepienta, te debo la felicidad de conocer el milagro de dar vida… y el amor de una pareja.

_ Yo te debo eso y mas… la confianza de tenerte a mi lado para enfrentar a mis fantasmas y mis duelos… el conocer el amor de una familia propia y… ¡Merlín! saber lo que es amar a alguien tanto ¡que duele!

_ Yo debería decir eso… pero seria un reproche y no deseo que terminemos esto tan hermoso… de esa manera.

_ ¡Terminar!

_ Lo sabias, lo veías venir no…

_ Si. - pero dime que no te deje, que no quieres separarte de mi, que me amas demasiado para eso… dime que me necesitas, dímelo Draco y me tendrás a tus pies…

Eran los verdaderos pensamientos de Harry; Mientras el moreno pensaba y juraba que ese seria el desenlace, Draco por su parte había tenido ocho años para darse cuenta que el amor no rompe barreras, ni es eterno; ocho años de sentir que había sido _un medio para un fin_, y preguntándose día con día ¿Por qué su hijo no lo quería? Sus errores de juventud, su arrogancia y su vanidad: por su sangre, familia, abolengo, etc.; se cobraban con creces y el costo era que su hijo lo despreciara a tal grado de… Era comprobable que ya no había lugar en esa familia para él, y no deseaba ser un anexado. Pero su corazón necesitaba una prueba mas, una que le diera la pauta para tomar su decisión.

_ ¿La amas?

Harry aparte de golpe la mano y sin querer se mordió los labios -signo de nerviosismo-.

_ ¿Importa? ¿Me perdonaras si digo que no?

_… No., ¿James…?

_ No se ira contigo.

_ Lo se, pero… ¿me permitirás verlo?

_ Claro, no tengo por que negarme… ¡esta situación es irreal!, ¿no debería ser yo el que pregunte eso? tu no…

_ Yo tengo tanta culpa como tu, incluso mas.

_ Si ¿cual?

_ Oh,… ser un Malfoy.

_ Eso es cruel hasta para ti…

_ No creas que me haga el mártir; es solo… sentido común, lo nuestro estuvo destinado al fracaso desde un principio, pero a pesar de eso… fui muy feliz.

Harry se levanto y camino fuera del comedor, pero sus pies se movían con lentitud aun esperando que el rubio lo detuviera, demostrándole que aun había amor… pero… nadie lo detuvo.

De la confrontación al divorcio no hubo mucho que hacer, cualquiera pensaría que Draco se había dado por vencido; mas su propia experiencia con las imposiciones de su padre; no era algo que el rubio quisiera repetir, con la guerra habían ganado libertad y eso era un privilegio que no le negaría a su hijo.

Y un Malfoy reconocía el significado de los diminutos cambios en su vástago, cambios que solo alguien de su linaje reconocía.

Continuara.

*Nació el 17el de Julio, por lo tanto según los expertos le toca esa varita.

¿Y bien que opinan? No es mi intención poner malos y buenos… simplemente humanos con defectos y virtudes. Pero… ustedes deciden.


	2. Malfoy

Agradeciendo a

xonyaa11

Dora Malena

kaoryciel94

Alba040389

loup sombre

-una disculpa si olvide a alguien-

Y a todos los lectores anónimos, avanzamos y espero que les guste.

**2. Malfoy**

Se podría decir que fue un cuento con final feliz, Harry y Ginny se casaron y James -que se negó a irse con Draco- vivió como su hijo; en una nueva casa que el moreno compro para su _nueva familia_. No era muy grande, ya que los fondos Potter no eran muchos, sin embargo el estatus que daba ser la familia del héroe de la comunidad mágica; compensaba la poca riqueza.

0000000000000000000000

La mansión Malfoy se sentía vacía sin las risas de ambos Potter, tan vacía como el corazón de Draco; tal vez no llorara físicamente, pero su alma clamaba a gritos una respuesta para ese rechazo, sus errores juveniles le pesaban como una loza pero ¿no se había redimido? ¿No lucho con los _buenos_? Pero los que pierden a seres queridos no olvida, ni perdonan. Recorrió con su dedo índice la foto de cuando James cumplió un mes de vida sus cabellitos brillaban como el sol, luego paso las hojas del álbum y vio una que se le había tomado a James de seis años -unas semanas antes-, la miro largamente y suspiro cerrando el álbum. En su afán de desligarse de él y parecerse más a la familia postiza de Harry dejaba fluir su magia, _rechazando_ sus raíces que lo unían a Draco.

00000000000000000000000

Por su parte Harry iniciaba una nueva vida; pero cuando se ha visto un final feliz; si uno de las partes se siente culpable y encadenado al deber… ¿deber?... Si, por que para Harry un nuevo hijo venia en camino; un bebé que era la culminación de los planes y sueños de Ginny y la familia Weasley. La prueba final que necesito el rubio para deshacer cualquier nexo con el moreno.

No había que subestimar _el excelente_ trabajo de investigación de los reporteros y El Profeta tenía a los mejores. Tomando el momento exacto en que la pelirroja era llevada a San Mungo por un desmayo en pleno entrenamiento, de ahí a las conclusiones apresuradas hubo muy poco de diferencia:… Draco leía esa noticia sensacionalista _esa mañana_ decisiva, en el desayuno.

¿Como perdonar tal traición? Y… ¿Por qué compartir a su milagro con alguien que no lo respeto?... Draco recordando su estatus, su educación y su antigua forma de ser, decidió no compartir con Harry a su hijo o hija… el que gestaba en su vientre -y que por ironía seria de la misma edad del que tendría la amante del moreno-. Un Malfoy no se enoja… se desquita y busca su beneficio, una enseñanza que el rubio había dejado de lado buscando encajar en un mundo Gryffindor ¿noble y leal?... Eso lo dudaba pero reconocía la valentía de estos y siendo que convivio con ellos ¿Por qué no ser valiente y arriesgado? Siendo un hombre maduro, con dinero suficiente -mas que eso-, libre y sano. Su hijo no nato, no necesitaría nada mas; le daría todo el amor que pudiera, lo protegería contra viento y marea… y lo criaría en Francia con sus padres -rogaba por que Lucius viviera hasta conocerlo- un niño o niña que seria solo suyo, uno que no se avergonzaría de él ni que negaría su herencia Malfoy; que si bien ya no eran bien recibidos en Inglaterra, tenia un linaje mágico muy envidiable y una fuerza mágica que los hacia poderosos , la sangre de los Black y los Malfoy, unida a la de los Potter. Ese era su legado y lucharía por que su bebé lo apreciara en su totalidad.

00000000000000000000

Los jardines rebosaban de flores y de aromas, las aves trinaban gustosas. Un sitio y lugar perfecto para tomar el fresco escuchando la charla de su esposa y su hijo. El vientre de este sobresalía del conjunto de manta que llevaba puesto, los negocios estaban a cargo de Viktor -Gerente y amigo leal- ; Narcissa escogía colores de pintura para el cuarto de Scorpius -su nieto- desde que el Medimago les había confirmado el sexo del pequeño; la mansión Malfoy era un desfile interminables de: modistos, decoradores y trabajadores que junto con los Elfos; arreglaban la habitación del primogénito Malfoy -la posición fue una decisión inalterable de eso Lucius hacia un esfuerzo supremo por mantenerse con vida para ver a ese niño que seria su continuación de linaje.

_ Padre ¿Qué te traigan otra manta?

_ No Draco, estoy bien,

_ ¿Ya quieres entrar cariño?

_ No Cissy, disfruto de este maravilloso clima y de… sus discusiones importantísimas –sonrió el rubio mayor.

_ Querido, el color Agua no es el mismo que el pistache, pero nuestro hijo no entiende esa importante diferencia…

_ Vamos mama, no creo que a Scorpius le interese esa diferencia en sus mantas.

Y la discusión volvió a surgir; el patriarca Malfoy cerró los ojos pero sin dejar de escuchar a su familia; en esos instantes agradecía a Merlín que le permitiera enmendar sus pasadas acciones y disculparse con sus dos seres queridos, por el rumbo que los llevo con sus decisiones. Padecía un enfermedad terminal muy dolorosa sin embargo la aceptaba como justa penitencia y evitaba quejarse; para no preocupar a su esposa e hijo. La conversación siguió pero el nombre de su nieto surgiendo de los labios de Draco lo hizo abrir los ojos y poner toda su atención.

_ Al parecer el embarazo de… Weasley es complicado y optaron por que James se fuera una temporada con sus abuelos y tíos…, irán a Rumania a visitar a… al domador de dragones.

_ ¿Y no te pidieron permiso para sacarlo del país?

_ Oh mama, eso no esta ni en discusión, James no quería ni de lejos quedarse conmigo y más ahora que vivo aquí.

_ ¿El lo dijo o Potter? Nunca ha querido que conviva con nosotros… ¡Y lo entiendo! Pero no tiene derecho a alejarte de tu hijo.

_ No papa, no es culpa de Harry.

_ ¡No lo defiendas Draco!

_ No lo hago madres, ¡Que mas diera yo, por fingir y decir que es su culpa! Pero… es James el que no me quiere cerca y… yo… lo siento creerán que soy un egoísta y cruel pero… Me he cansado de perseguirlo y mendigar un poco de amor… ¡los siento!

El matrimonio Malfoy consoló a su hijo y le dieron ánimos, tal vez no era correcta su forma de pensar, pero entendía que todo ese dolor buscaba una salida y el rubio optaba por desligarse para ya no sufrir, mas el amor incondicional de un padre por su hijo no desaparecería... ni con magia.

La tarde continúo mas tranquila y el bálsamo que le daba sentir las pataditas de Scorpius en su vientre, hicieron que Draco sonriera feliz contagiando con su alegría a sus padres.

000000000000000000000000000

En San Mungo Harry caminaba hasta la recepción con su esposa colgada del brazo, las enfermeras los recibieron excesivamente amables, esperando que el moreno cambiara su actitud y es que Harry había tomado un desprecio visceral contra todas las personas que eran amable con su esposa. Todo mundo se preguntaba el ¿Por qué?, la respuesta para la pelirroja que lo conocía demasiado bien: era obvia. Harry despreciaba a la gente que trato mal a Malfoy, pero que en cambio le prodigaba cuidados a ella y no es que Harry no la considerara valiosa, más bien le desagradaba la actitud egoísta de las personas, la conveniencia con la que actuaban. Ginny sonrió a las chicas compensando el gesto adusto de su esposo. Subieron a maternidad -pues ella se quedaría en observación unos días- y mientras caminaban por los pasillos; ella lo confronto de forma amistosa.

_ No los culpes, son seres humanos, con defectos y virtudes.

_… Si, pero me agradaría ver como reaccionan ante una situación de esa índole.

_ No hay muchos Mortifago con quienes casarse.

_ Oh amaneciste muy graciosa –dijo sarcástico y molesto el moreno.

_ No, realista nada más.

_ Es raro.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Lo flexible que es el mundo mágico con la infidelidad de los _héroes_ ¿no crees?

La mujer se mordió los labios reteniendo su furia, amaba a su esposo pero sabia… que él a ella no, sin embargo el _deber_ lo había llevado a sus brazos y eso era lo que importaba ¿o no?

Esa noche durmiendo en el hospital mágico la chica Weasley reviso detenidamente su situación, la pasión de Harry se había apagado desde que estaba formalmente juntos y se preguntaba, si en el pasado, el hecho de estar engañando y desquitándose del _abandono_ de Draco era el motivo real de su acercamiento a ella; la mujer suspiro y se replanteo si valía la pena estar con un hombre que seria un excelente padre pero un pésimo esposo.

0000000000000000000000000

El 14 de Mayo una noche tranquila y de luna llena; las contracciones levantaron a Draco, dos elfos llegaron; uno ayudo al amo a vestirse y el otro fue a avisar a los amos grandes. Narcissa se levanto de inmediato y con algo de tristeza se dirigió a la cama individual de Lucius. Para su sorpresa este ya estaba despierto y con una sonrisa cansada le dijo muy quedo.

_ Mi pequeña estrella… esta por nacer… justo a tiempo… ve con Draco… debes estar con él.

_ Si querido pero…

_ No te preocupes… yo quiero verlo… no me iré… sin hacerlo…

La rubia corrió hasta la habitación de su unigénito y entro. Draco se encontraba recostado en su cama respirando por lapsos como había practicado. El Medimago y su enfermera -acompañados de un elfo- prepararon todos los aditamentos que requería.

La operación inicio y los gemidos del rubio se acentuaban cuando este se mordía los labios; su madre aferraba su mano tranquilizándolo. La puerta se abrió y Lucius entro caminando con dificultad; con paso inseguro llego hasta la cama y se apoyo en uno de los postes, Un llanto se escucho por toda la habitación mostrando que el heredero Malfoy tenia unos pulmones impresionantes. El niño fue limpiado y revisado antes de entrárselo a Draco; pero el rubio negó, haciendo un gesto para que el niño pasara a los brazos de su padre. Lucius lo tomo pero tuvo que sentarse, el pequeño cuerpecito se removió bostezando, Lucius recorrió las facciones de su nieto y como si ese momento estuviera predestinado antes de todo los tiempos, la magia ancestral Malfoy -depositada en Lucius- fue trasmitida hacia el último descendiente y futuro depositario Scorpius Hiperion Malfoy. Pequeñas luces de colores se fueron introduciendo en el niño, mas este solo se removió un poco mostrando que el proceso no era molesto. Draco y Narcissa veían respetuosos la escena, el Medimago y la enfermera habían sido retirados ya que esta situación era un total y absoluto secreto de familia.

Lo que esto representaba era que ahora Scorpius era el absoluto dueño de la herencia mágica Malfoy, las mansiones, propiedades y tesoros responderían a su presencia y mientras esto sucedía. En Londres la Mansión Malfoy cambiaba su estructura así como sus protecciones; haciéndola a la imagen y necesidades de su dueño. Draco había cedido este honor a su hijo y ahora que veía como pasaba todo, estaba resplandeciente de felicidad y orgullo.

Todos y cada uno de los elfos de todas las casas -de todos los países- aparecieron; La habitación no podía contener tantas criaturas y magia. Por lo que mágicamente agrando la habitación y por si no fuera poco, algunos Pegasos e Hipogrifos volaban afuera de la ventana buscando conocer al pequeño heredero. Lucius se levanto y camino entre elfos -que abrieron las ventanas-; los animales Malfoy aparecieron para rendirle honores a su nuevo amo y señor, gimieron en su lengua y cuando el rubio mayor lo considero suficiente; con un ademan despidió a todos. Con trabajo llego hasta la cama donde Draco y Narcissa lo veían y deposito su preciada carga en brazos de su papi, esta fue la última acción de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

Esa noche de luna; Scorpius nació y su abuelo dejo este mundo.

Continuara.

Ustedes deciden que sigue, sus comentarios me inspiran ¡Gracias! Hay un detalle que es muy especial espero que alguien lo descubra… pero es todo el meollo del asunto.


	3. Pagando deudas

Agradeciendo a

kaoryciel94

xonyaa11

Alba040389

Susigabi

Y a todos los lectores anónimos.

**3. Pagando deudas**

Francia era… aburrida ¿por que su padre lo llevaba ahí?, que no se daba cuenta: que como niño ese lugar lo estaba matando, esos restaurantes elegantes y toda esa ropa no le llamaban la atención, y su Disneyland era una copia de la que había visitado con mama Ginny y su papá. Pero aceptaba… que la pastelería mágica y sus pasteles eran muy buenos. Desordeno su cabello color trigo y miro por enésima vez a su papá.

_ ¿A que hora nos vamos? Quiero llegar antes para alcanzar a Teddy.

_ ¿No visitaras a tu abuela?

_ ¿Tengo que?

Draco vio al niño de ocho años frente a él y negó con la cabeza.

_ No, vamos te llevare a Londres.

_ ¡Que bien! no quiero que Albus llore si no estoy con él… -era tarde cuando se dio cuenta que había hablado del bebé que su padre y Ginny procrearon.

El rubio pidió la cuenta caminaron hasta la zona de desaparición y este empequeñeció las bolsas de ropa para que James las guardara en sus pantalones.

Draco observo a James, llenándose con esa imagen; ya que su hijo no aceptaría muy pronto volver a visitarlo, acaricio su cabello y le sonrió.

_ Gracias por venir

_... De nada.

Harry y Ginny lo esperaban, y en honor a la verdad Draco le agradecía a la mujer que no tratara mal a su hijo. Al verlos juntos se dio cuenta que su vida y los lazos que lo unían a eso dos Potter ya no existían. Era un pago del destino que en cambio el corazón del Salvador brincara de gusto al ver la amada figura de Draco, sus ojos revivieron y como en antaño el color esmeralda se lleno de brillo, Ginny veía respetuosa toda la escena… ahora cuando ya era muy tarde y la madures había llegado a ella; se avergonzaba de su acciones, ¿pero que podía hacer? no por que se separaran Harry y ella; Malfoy regresaría con el moreno.

James corrió y los abrazo, el pequeño que estiro los brazos en dirección a su hijo; llamo la atención del rubio. Un morenito de ojos verdes; era la copia exacta de Harry, ese niño representaba la traición de su esposo y la destrucción de su hogar… Y aun así, lo que embargo al rubio fue una ternura infinita, pues la magia en su sabia manera de actuar había formado a ese pequeño y a su Scorpius en total semejanza de ellos; para que Harry y él tuvieran su propio corazón que cuidar y criar. Draco se despidió y si no fuera por su estricta educación hubiese corrido en su afán de llegar antes con su bebé;… La invitación que le había hecho a James para visitar a su madre fue una oportunidad de conocer a Scorpius… mas la negativa de este fue como una premonición; de que Scorpius y James no estaban destinados a convivir.

0000000000000000000000000

En la Mansión Malfoy -Francia- Scorpius devoraba un pastel de chocolate y en un intento de copiar a su abuela y papi tomaba su tasita de té con delicadeza, Narcissa veía embelesada como su pequeño rubio se parecía cada vez mas a Lucius, y a pesar de que tenia los bellos rasgos de Draco sus maneras y actitud presagiaban que seria un patriarca muy imponente. El sonido de los pasos apresurados de Draco lo presidieron y entro sonriendo para cargar a Scorpius y besarlo dándole vueltas.

_ Draco lo vas a hacer que devuelva la merienda.

_ ¡Oh mama, es que estoy feliz!, ¿verdad Scorpius? -una afirmación del niño fue la respuesta- ¿Por qué llorar y lamentarse? Si tengo la mejor compensación que podría haber; y la ventaja de no tener que representar una farsa ante nadie.

_ Dragón…

La rubia sonrió con algo de tristeza, su hijo aun amaba al padre de Scorpius y eso era tan doloroso, por que sabían que no podrían estar juntos, pues más que amor un matrimonio se basa en confianza mutua… y Draco ya la había perdido. Deseando que esa melancolía se le olvidara a su unigénito la rubia recordó.

_ Astoria estuvo aquí…

_ ¿No me digas ya lleno con regalos a este consentidito?

_ Si, sabes que lo adora y…

_ Se que es lo que quieres decir… y sabes… ceo que si ya es hora.

_ Mereces una nueva oportunidad.

_ Y que mejor que con una amiga que sabe mi pasado _tormentoso_ -el rubio rio divertido- además ya sabría a que atenerse. La verdad es que con que quiera a mi hijo ya se ha ganado mi cariño.

Tres meses mas tarde Draco Lucius Malfoy y Astoria Greengras se casaban, Scorpius fue formalmente hijo de ambos; y se dio a conocer su existencia y no es que Draco lo ocultara por vergüenza; si no mas bien por si cierto moreno le quedaba un poco de intelecto y se le ocurría hacer cuentas, pero siendo que Astoria acepto que ella lo había gestado no había nada que hiciera dudar los genes de Scorpius.

00000000000000000000000

La noticia no fue una sorpresa para Harry, mas eso no significaba que no le doliera en demasía, su esposa dándose valor con tales hechos, lo cuestiono.

_ Te duele y lo siento… ¡Mira que escondido se lo tenia! ¡¿Y cuestionando tu fidelidad, siendo que...

_ ¡Cierra la boca querida!

No había necesidad que se lo recalcaran y a pesar de que no tenia derecho… Se sentía traicionado.

¡Oh pero nuestro Harry Potter de tonto tenía muy poco! y la duda de que ese pequeño rubio -con la misma edad de Albus - existiera lo llenaba de dudas; si en realidad... ¿no formaría parte de él? Deseando con todo su corazón que lo fuera, pues seria prueba de que su Draco poseía una pequeña parte del hombre que… amo y Harry a su vez viviría de cierta forma en esa personita. Pero ese pensamiento secreto era suyo y no lo compartiría con nadie.

La voz mas calmada de Ginny, lo saco de su mundo de ensueño.

_ Harry separémonos, lo nuestro estuvo destinado al fracaso, tu amabas… amas a Malfoy y yo… necesito a alguien a mi lado que me ame, lo deseo; ¡creo merecerlo!

_ ¡Ha! No querida esposa; tu y yo seguiremos juntos, tanto me buscaste ¡¿por que renunciar a tu victoria?

_ ¡Harry no puedes hablar en serio! ¡No es justo estar juntos si ya no hay amor!

_ Bueno es lo justo, nada nos detuvo para embarcarnos en _esto_, ni hubo culpa por lastimar a… otros ¡¿Por qué ahora te preocupa que no nos amemos?

_ ¡No puede obligarme!

_ Oh claro que puedo, si no quieres que hunda tu carrera y te haga un escandalo, con tu familia incluida…

_ Pero… ¡¿Por qué?

_ Por que el infierno lo compartiremos los dos.

El moreno se castigaba y la castigaba a ella, la sociedad ni nadie los culpo por herir a Draco , sin embargo el sentido de justicia del Salvador… lo incluía también a él y a sus errores; y no descansaría hasta cumplir su condena y hacer pagar… a su cómplice. Dejo a su esposa rumiando su molestia y bajo a la sala; para ver a sus dos hijos jugar; ese seria su existencia… ser solo un padre.

0000000000000000000000000

En el andén 9 y ¾ el alboroto de las familias de magos que llevaba a sus hijos al expreso de Hogwarts, los baúles chillidos de animales y gritos; llenaban la plataforma, ente ellos la familia Potter acompañaba a James a su primer año, el castaño miraba emocionando toda la conmoción, su estomago era un nudo de nervio su anticipación, Albus veía todo con admiración a sus cinco años, la multitud le agradaba.

Harry miro a todos lados buscando la cabellera rubia platino; el expreso estaba a punto de partir y Draco no llegaba, suponía que él era el único que echaba de menos su presencia. Estupidez o cobardía o simplemente comodidad, fue lo que guio a los brazos de Ginny pero su corazón aun anhelaba a su rubio Dragón pero, sabía que lo perdió desde el momento en que dejo de escucharlo y poner atención en su presencia. Amaba muchísimo a Albus que era su viva imagen, pero era constante recordatorio de la traición a su verdadero amor.

Las manos despidiéndose desde la ventanilla fue una algarabía, los Weasley en pleno despedían a Victorie a Teddy y ahora a James. Por eso nadie noto como un rubio veía desde una de las columnas como el expreso partía llevándose por primera vez a James, una sonrisa calmada adorno las facciones aristócratas de Draco y una mano tomo la suya apretándola gentilmente: Su esposa -amiga leal-, lo acompañaba en ese día, brindándole apoyo y compañía. Los dos rubios desaparecieron pues Scorpius los esperaría, para poder cenar con ellos. En seis años ellos despedirían a su hijo… lo que quedaba por ver es si lo harían en ese lugar o para Durmstrang, ya lo decidiría el propio Scorpius.

Continuara.

Ya vamos terminando y en el siguiente capitulo ya verán la respuesta para la pregunta que formulé, un detalle en James que representa toda la idea de este fic. ¿Qué será?

Y yo que esperaba hacer un One Shot y… me salió largo, espero sus comentarios, y los agradezco de antemano.


	4. Platinado

Alba040389

kaoryciel94

Rebekka -la idea es esa, pero el detalle es…-

xonyaa11

Espero que no me haya faltado nadie y Gracias a todo los lectores anónimos.

Cuando ya no veían el expreso; los Weasley y Potter se retiraron; para terminar en la Madriguera esperando noticias de James. Harry subió a una de las habitaciones y recostó a Albus para que durmiera; le susurro un cuento y los ojitos esmeralda se fueron cerrando, el moreno beso la cabellera obsidiana y recordó a otro cuerpecito acunado en sus brazos y el cuerpo de su pareja tan pegadito, tanto como permitía el bebé de ambos. Harry se permitió rememorar como era el tacto de las hebras platinadas de ambos… ¡Esperen un momento! Se dijo el moreno, su hijo ¡¿en que momento había perdido su color platinado? ¡¿Cuándo su piel no era blanca? Y no es que se la pasara asoleándose. Estas cuestiones lo hicieron levantarse, salir y buscar… ¿Qué buscaba? Una explicación, pero ¿a quien preguntar? Su ex esposo no deseaba verlo y no lo culpaba pero… Se detuvo en seco. Ya no importaba no ganaba nada; su Dragón no regresaría. Se quedo inmóvil detrás del cuarto donde dormía su hijo y con paso vacilante bajo a la sala para esperar las noticias de James.

Media hora después un águila real llego a la Madriguera, todos se asombraron pues el animal era enorme y hermoso, Harry fue el valiente que se acerco y tomo la nota de las garras, la desdoblo y comenzó a leer.

**Querida familia**

… **Soy… Gryffindor!**

**Y estoy feliz; la sala común es genial y mi cuarto de lujo. Les mando saludos.**

**PD. No se preocupen pienso donar este **_**regalo**_** a la escuela o sea que no lo verán mas.**

La celebración empezó por todo lo alto, pero Harry se escapo con sigilo, necesitaba un poco de aire y pensar en que había fallado para que su hijo no aceptara a Draco siendo que lo trajo al mundo. Uno de sus puños se estrello con violencia, impotente. ¿Como permitió que todo esto ocurriera? si la hermosa cara de felicidad de su rubio, acariciando su vientre hinchado o cantándole a su hijo nonato, eran imágenes que llenaban de calor su muerto corazón. Una silueta lo siguió y le coloco una mano en su hombro y se recargo en el porche.

_ En un momento entro Ron…

_ No soy Ron.

La castaña cabellera de Hermione se coloco a su lado y miro en dirección al cielo -como su amigo-, Harry se asombro pues a pesar de que Hermione nunca le cuestiono sus acciones, se fue alejando y haciendo más distante su trato, por eso que estuviera ahí con él lo llenaba de curiosidad.

_ Herm…

_ Siento… no estar contigo en este tiempo.

_ Creo que entiendo, por que.

_ Él no era de mi total agrado, pero se merecía respeto…

_ ¡Se merecía el mundo!

_ Eso… no lo se, pero si lo amas tanto ¿por…

_ Aun me lo pregunto, la sociedad siempre sobre nosotros presionando, mi hijo alejándose de él, su distanciamiento y la comodidad de sentirse tranquilo cuando salía con Ginny… son las causas que en ese tiempo me parecieron una pesada carga pero que ahora… con mas madures… solo son baches, pequeños baches en el camino. Si hubiese tenido la fuerza, el coraje, para enfrentarlo todo a su lado y… ¡superarlo!, pero me sentía tan cansado de luchar en una guerra que solo desee que las cosas fueran fáciles y prácticas.

_ Y nosotros te lo permitimos.

_ ¿Ustedes?

_ Si. Ginny ataco tu debilidad y Ron lo permitió, yo… opte por no entrometerme pero bien pude hacerte abrir los ojos, y mostraste que perderías mucho… ¡Todo por lo que luchaste!

_ Todo…

_ La guerra la ganamos para que las familias vivieran tranquilas y sin temor, tu deseabas tener lo que Voldemort te arrebato ¿o no?

_ Si… ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo pensé…

_ En un momento lo olvidaste… ¡Ahí donde deberíamos de estar tus amigos, los que realmente nos interesaba tu felicidad!, que importaba quien era tu elección, lo más importante era que te hiciera feliz.

_ Supongo… pero ya no hay nada que hacer.

_ ¡A eso me refiero! ¡¿Dónde esta el Harry Potter que luchaba por lo que le importaba?

_ Hace mucho que no lo veo.

_ Harry… si ya no lucharas por su amor, por lo menos has que tu hijo se acerque a él.

_ Mione… la cuestión es… ¿Si a Draco aun le interesa el cariño de James?

_ ¿Por qué no habría de interesarle?

_ Tiene un hijo… y es tan parecido a él, además… no creo que ese niño lo niegue o lo desprecie como James.

_ Me pregunto ¿Cómo sucedió esto?

_ Ahora que llevo años buscando mis errores y en que punto exacto… perdí a mi esposo. Te puedo decir con exactitud que Draco aseguraba… que al entrar en el jardín de niños, James comenzó a cambiar su actitud con él.

_ Oh… y lo creo totalmente, a veces los adultos no miden el alcance de una mente joven y susceptible; el daño que hacen sus palabra o actitudes a estas.

_ Si… de ahí en adelante, la relación entre ellos se fue quebrando, y yo en mi mundo feliz no puse un alto, siguiendo siempre los consejos de todos a mi alrededor, dejando de lado los de mi Dragón.

_ Vaya –la castaña abrazo al moreno y con una sonrisa en su rostro, le levanto el animo- ¡Tenemos mucho trabajo para hacer que tengas de nuevo a tu familia unida!

_… Gracias Hermione, pero lo crédulo ya se me quito y se, ¡no! estoy plenamente seguro que Draco no regresara a mi lado; ahora tiene una familia y… yo no formo parte de ella. Puedo asegurar que desea olvidarme como un mal recuerdo… como… una pesadilla.

_ ¡No te des por vencido!

_ Hace mucho que lo hice… Entremos por que si no; nuestros pelirrojos nos buscaran.

Hermione vio como su amigo entraba al interior y sintió una tristeza muy grande, su intento por ayudarlo había llegado muy tarde.

000000000000000000000000000

La dependienta hizo cuentas mentales de todo lo que llevaba la clienta y sonrió pues de eso a ella le correspondía una utilidad, por eso seguía a la mujer pelirroja quien anexaba mas y mas ropa a su -mas que abultada compra- Ginny se probo todas y cada una de las prendas, se admiraba en el espejo y orgullosa comprobaba que su talle no había aumentado ni un centímetro. En un afán de fastidiar a Harry, su esposa desfalcaba las bóvedas de Gringotts, y no es que tuvieran mucho, pues el moreno ganaba un buen sueldo pero de su herencia ya no quedaba mucho y su esposa se había tomado una temporada sabática para cuidar de Albus. Entre Ginny y James, gastaban mas que una familia completa -y el moreno por el afán de que su primogénito no echara de menos lo lujos a los que Draco lo acostumbro-, permitía que siguiera de manirroto, junto con Ginny. Albus desde su asiento observaba aburrido como su madre caminaba de un lado a otro de la tienda.

En una de las bancas de la área de restaurantes; dos hombres jóvenes veían a la pelirroja y esta a su vez -en una de sus escapadas al aparador- dirigió su mirada a ellos. El mas joven -y bien parecido- le sonrió con coquetería y el otro -al ver lo que hacia su compañero- giro en esa dirección y vio el monumento de mujer.

La mujer salió con varios paquetes -que la dependienta le ayudaba a trasladar a su auto-. Por eso Ginny le agradaba el mundo Muggle, pues ahí el dinero le alcanzaba para más cosas y la trataban con pleitesía, como una adinerada mujer. Cuándo llegaba a su auto -rentado- Ginny abrió la portezuela y acomodo a Albus. La chica de la tienda, dejo los paquetes y se despidió con gran formalidad de la pelirroja. Ginny vio a la chica entrar al centro comercial y como el joven que le coqueteo salía en dirección hacia ella .La pelirroja sonrió y se acomodo el cabello, detrás de la oreja; con sensualidad espero afuera del auto, por lo que no noto como el otro hombre se acercaba por detrás y le tapaba la boca con un pañuelo; el estacionamiento estaba vacío por lo que nadie noto como los dos individuos dejaban a la mujer dentro del auto y se llevaban al pequeño que pataleaba; pero que con la boca tapada no podían oírse sus gritos y llantos. El mas joven saco un traslador de la bolsa de su chaqueta y desaparecieron los tres.

000000000000000000000

En la sala común de los Gry: dos días después de la entrada. James conversaba entusiasmado con todos sus compañeros, todos estaban muy emocionados y era difícil dormir por toda esa adrenalina, así que contaron acerca de sus familias.

_ Y mi otro papá…

_ ¿Quieres decir tu mamá? – preguntaba una chica que entro con él ese año.

_ No mi papi es…

_ ¡Oh vamos James! todos sabemos que tu mamá es Ginny Weasley –aseguraba un chico de segundo.

_ No… yo soy… hijo de Draco Malfoy – la sala quedo en silencio y el pelirrojo esperaba el rechazo, pero nadie dijo nada; los rencores no duraban, si no se veía la _causa_ de estos y de los Malfoy no se sabia gran cosa; ya eran casi quince años de pasada la guerra y las nuevas generaciones no deseaban quedarse en el pasado doloroso, si no con un prometedor futuro; por eso el comentario de James, no surtió efecto alguno, todos se miraron unos a otro y por fin Aurora -que era la niña que insistía- aseguro.

_ Tu eres muy parecido a los Weasley incluso tu cabellos es casi rojo.

James la vio descolocado, nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso, tomo uno de sus cabellos y como hace muchos años lo vio a contraluz, el color oscuro fue como un balde agua helada, alguien le acerco un espejo y vio sus facciones; los ojos verdes de su padre el cabello casi rojo y su piel morena, le confirmaron que _su deseo_ se hiso realidad: Ya no tenia ningún parecido con los Malfoy.

_ Bueno entonces… ¿decías que eres hijo…

_ ¡¿Lo creyeron? ¡Solo era una broma!

La conversación siguió; uno de los chicos de séptimo vio recelosamente a James, el tenia sus dudas acerca de la broma, pero eligió ignorar la situación.

00000000000000000000000

Despertó y el dolor de cabeza la hizo no levantarse, cuando pudo enfocar la mirada se levantó del asiento y se pregunto que había pasado, ya despejada busco en el asiento trasero del auto y la angustia la hizo gritar enloquecida… ¡Su niño no estaba!, salió corriendo del auto y busco a los policías.

Continuara.

Eso es el detalle, la magia logra que todo tú cambies, buscando lo que deseas ¿no? Y eso ¿no trae consecuencias? Comenten que yo intentare con ahínco… contestar.


	5. Adios

Agradeciendo a

xonyaa11

Rebekka

loup sombre

Alba040389

susigabi

Y a todos los lectores anónimos

**5. Adios**

En Francia. Scorpius muy arregladito esperaba a sus papás; que prometieron llevarlo al zoológico, su abuelita lo vio muy inquieto.

_ Ya no tardan cariño, recuerda que tu mami, debía dejar a cargo de otro Medimago a sus pacientes.

_ ¿Y papi?

_ Oh, el debe estar cancelando sus pendientes, quieren pasar todo el día contigo…

_ Pero la responsalida es pimero.

_ Se dice; responsabilidad y primero, mi niño.

_ ¡Eso!

La rubia sonrió y abrió sus brazos para que su nieto se refugiara en ellos y la espera se hiciera mas tolerable, el niño no se negó y corrió a ellos sonriendo con alegría, pues le gustaba mucho que lo mimaran- y siendo el único niño… eso era muy seguido.

_ ¿Abu?

_ Si cariño.

_ ¿Padre…

_ Si –Narcissa suspiro con desconsuelo, a pesar de sus consejos, Draco no le oculto su origen a Scorpius.

_ Padre, me vera… cuando yo entre a Hogwarts.

_ ¿Ya quieres ir ahí?

_ No… bueno no se… pero quiero verlo… a él.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Quiero conocerlo.

_...

Las figuras del matrimonio Malfoy llegaban en ese momento y Narcisa lo agradeció infinitamente.

_ ¡Scorp!

_ ¡Papi! ¡Mami!

Los recién llegados cargaron y besaron al pequeñ salieron con dirección al zoológico. En una ocasión propicia Narcissa le menciono a Draco la conversación con Scorpius y este la miro detenidamente.

_ Algún día tenía que pasar. Por lo menos no tiene que ser ahora, si no hasta dentro de seis años.

_ ¡¿Y se lo dirás a Potter?

_ Aun hay tiempo para decidirlo.

_ ¿Astoria?

_ No mama, no la inmiscuyas a ella, antes de casarnos; ella y yo hablamos y… es hora de que lo sepas… mi esposa ama a otro, si no se caso con él es por que sus padres se lo prohibieron… ella espera un hijo de él

_ ¡¿Cómo?

_ Astoria merece todo mi respeto y gratitud, y por lo tanto dejaremos que este niño o niña nazca y luego de un tiempo prudente nos divorciaremos, yo… tengo un amante.

_ ¡Pero Draco tu puedes quedar…

_ ¡Madre! … soy… el… activo.

Narcissa acaricio las mejillas de su Dragón y hablo con firmeza.

_ Hace mucho te impusimos deberes y responsabilidades que no te correspondían… es hora de que tu elijas tu destino… yo te apoyare.

_ Gracias.

_ ¿Pero que pasara con Scorpius? Él necesita de su familia.

_ Bueno… No la perderá… solo se hará… mas grande.

_Y hablando de ese tema ¿le gusto tu regalo a James?

_ No lo se, no me ha escrito, supongo que esta muy ocupado para hacerlo.

La rubia opto por cambiar el tema pues detestaba que su hijo sufriera por ese niño malagradecido y ella no lo consideraba su nieto; después de todo no lo conocía siquiera y el niño tampoco intento hacerlo. Mas rogaba por que ese chico aceptar a Draco pues este a pesar de la distancia y desplantes, no dejaba de amarlo y era muy lógico siendo la _madre_ de James.

0000000000000000000000

La noticias de secuestro de Albus, se fugo y los medios hicieron un gran alboroto; pues el niño había desaparecido en el mundo Muggel. La oficina de Aurores se dio a la tarea de buscar cualquier pista, Harry y Ginny estaban inconsolables, a pesar de todo el moreno puso a trabajar su mente y dedujo que si bien lo había raptado en el mundo Muggle; por lo menos un mago estaba inmiscuido.

000000000000000000000

La noticia llego hasta Hogwarts y James deseo estar con su familia para apoyarlos, sin embargo y por órdenes de su padre; la Directora no permitió abandonar la escuela. Bastante molesto por el hecho de que lo trataran como un niño. Se negó a asistir a clases hasta que Teddy hablo con él y le ofreció ayudarlo para escapar. Sabían que los castigarían, pero no les parecía justo que dejaran fuera del asunto a James; siendo que su hermanito estaba desaparecido. Sacando su ingenio crearon un plan donde un mapa y una capa -heredados por Harry- estaban incluidos, un pasadizo fue la salida y ambos chicos aprovecharon ese fin de semana para salir sin que lo notaran; el mayor consiguió polvos para usar la chimenea del caldero chorreante y desde Hogsmead se dirigieron hasta la casa Potter. Ahí Ginny los recibo sin mucho entusiasmo y los Weasley armaron una escandalo por su huida; pero no hubo poder humano que evitara que lo chicos se quedaran a espera noticias.

Unos días antes el matrimonio Potter había recibido las demandas de estos delincuentes y la cantidad excesiva en galeones les confirmó que un mago era el autor intelectual.

Según el pliego petitorio; la pelirroja y su hijo mayor, ostentaban que el dinero no les hacia falta, al contrario que tenían bastante. Por eso cuando Harry leyó la cantidad; cayo derrotado en el sofá de su sala. Los Weasley prometieron cooperar y así juntarían tal cantidad.

A James se le ocurrió una magnifica idea –según él- y se la explico a su padre.

_ Si la casa de los Malfoy tiene tantas cosas de valor ¿por que no voy por ellas?, al fin y al cabo también son mías y a… Draco no le importara, si las tomo prestadas.

_ Mira Jimmy agradezco tu gesto, pero en primera el no es Draco, es tu padre y en segunda como te vas a meter a un lugar como ladrón

_ Pero papa es por Al

_ No. Y es mi ultima palabra ¿entendiste?

_ Si.

¡Oh¡ pero James no era muy obediente; así que con su inseparable cómplice -Teddy- esa noche, salió sigilosamente y decidieron ir hasta la Mansión, al no conseguirlo vía chimenea, no tuvieron mas opción que ir en transporte, eso seria muy lento pero esperaba lograrlo para antes del próximo anochecer.

Cansados y hambrientos vieron con esperanza la puertas de la Mansión, los dos se apresuraron y llegaron hasta ahí.

_ En cuanto entremos les diré a los elfos que nos preparen comida, un baño caliente y… una cama.

_ Si seria genial… bueno ¿que esperas?

James se acerco las puertas y las empujo cuando estas no cedieron lo intento de nuevo, con mas ahínco, incluso grito molesto que era el dueño de ese lugar y que le abrieran de inmediato.

_ Tu dijiste que podías entrar ¿mentiste?

_ ¡Claro que no! ¡estúpidas puertas ahora verán!

El chico de once años apunto hacia el portón y lanzo un hechizo –el único de se sabia-.

_ Wingardium Leviosa – no ocurrió nada.

Teddy comenzó a reírse. James enfureció y cargo contra las rejas a patadas.

000000000000000000000000000

En Francia Scorpius jugaba con sus soldados de juguete- que podían moverse- dándoles órdenes; hasta que un plop lo hizo distraerse. El niño miro curioso al visitante.

_ Mi amo, hay intruso en su Mansión de Wiltshire –la criatura aun inclinada espero que el niño respondiera, como este no entendía de lo que le hablaban, lo ignoro y siguió con su juego- Mi amo que hay –el elfo busco las palabras adecuadas… como no las encontró, señalo a uno de los soldados _malos_ que invadían la fortaleza de juguete- esos en su casa de Londres

El rubito lo vio y frunció el seño, mirando feo a los soldaditos, se giro y le ordeno a la criatura.

_ Échalos.

El elfo desapareció y Scorpius siguió jugando. Un rato mas tarde, Astoria entro para ver si el rubio deseaba algún aperitivo y este negó sonriendo; pero después se arrepintió y acepto gustoso.

_ Si. Por que tengo que comer bien, pues si los enemigos regresan las tropas deben estar listas –la mujer sintió muy seria y ya salía cuando una frase en el juego del niño la detuvo.

… Vamos soldados a defender Wiltshire de los invasores, que los elfos se queden en la mansión y nosotros saldremos a combatirlos…

La mujer regreso y le preguntó a Scorpius, quien muy orgullos le conto su hazaña, ella salió de inmediato para avisar a Draco, claro que sin que el niño notara que algo andaba mal.

00000000000000000000000

Las protecciones estaban levantadas y oliendo le peligro Teddy trato de detener a James; pero por la fuerza del impulso que este llevaba se fueron los dos contra la reja. Una descarga violenta de energía pura los lanzo a varios metros, quedando inconscientes.

Una mano gentil le acomodaba el flequillo y un olor nostálgico lleno sus fosas nasales, con esfuerzo parpadeó antes de abrir los ojos y tardo un poco en enfocar. Ahí frente a él y con semblante preocupado estaba… Draco, de pronto recordó lo ocurrido y se incorporó de inmediato; un mareo lo hizo caer de nuevo.

_ Tranquilízate aun no estas del todo recuperado, a pesar de que tus lesiones y han sido curadas, no es bueno que te esfuerces.

La vos seseante del chico salió un poco ronca

_ ¡¿Te importa? ¡Cuando has sido tu quien intentaba matarme!

_ ¡¿Qué?

_ No te hagas el inocente, tu casa, tus defensas…

_ Eso fue un error de cálculo, Scorpius…

_ Tu bastardo –dijo lo mas hiriente que pudo James.

_ No hables así.

_ ¿No es el que tuviste fuera del matrimonio… papi?

_ Cállate por favor no sabes…

_ ¡Oh no! ¡No me callare!

La puerta se abrió Y Astoria entro y de la mano traía a Scorpius muy sonriente, pues le habían dicho que su hermano estaba ahí y el tenia tantas ganas de conocerlo; que no quiso esperar.

_ James te presento a Scorpius Malfoy.

_ No me interesa quien sea, por mi que se pud… -una bofetada se estampo en el niño de once años.

_ ¡Basta! Astoria saca a Scorpius de aquí.

La mujer salió apresurada con un rubito que no entendia lo que estaba pasando.

_ Te he soportado, berrinches, insultos, que me niegues… incluso que rechaces mi sangre y mi magia… pero que lastimes a Scorpius ¡Jamás!

_ Tu engendrito.

_ Mi hijo, mi amado hijo… lo siento James pero… es hora de que te deje ir, el me necesita y por su amor saldré adelante y… superaré tu desamor, no se por que me odias, las habladurías de la gente viene y van… de verdad luche tanto para que me… quisieras un poquito… pero no mas, tu tienes tu vida y… yo no estoy incluido en ella.

_ No es raro que huyas, siempre lo has hecho.

_ ¿Huir? Nunca lo hice te quise dar la libertad, un derecho que yo desee tanto para mis hijos… Estoy cansado, tan cansado de perseguirte y mendigar un poco de tu amor. En tu viaje a Hogwarts te busque… me viste, solo tu me viste y me ignoraste, cartas y cartas sin contestación, es palpable que no me quieres cerca…

_ Nunca lo hice

Los ojos del rubio se humedecieron pero inspiro aire y se calmo, camino hasta la puerta de la habitación y antes de cerrarla tras él, se despidió de… James.

_ Adiós James, esta noche la familia Malfoy desaparecerá de tu vida

El chico, se quedo sentado y apretó las sabanas furioso, ¡¿Por que debería de importarle que ese Mortifago saliera de su vida? ¡Para él mejor que no hubiese nada que lo uniera a esa familia de asesinos! Teddy entro y corrió alegre junto a su amigo.

_ Le he contado al primo Draco…

_ ¿Primo?

_ Si ¿no sabes que el es mi primo?

_ No…

_ Bueno no importa, lo que interesa es que… ¡El dara todo le dinero del rescate!

_ ¡Ahora no quiero nada de esta gente!

_ No te pongas tus moños, que necesitamos plata.

James acepto a regañadientes y cuando se sintió listo; salió junto con Teddy y bajo hasta la sala donde estaban dos mujeres; una rubia y la morena que ya conocía, Scorpius y Draco, este se adelanto hasta Teddy y le dio la llave de una bóveda.

_ Toma lo que necesites.

_ Gracias –contesto Teddy

Teddy y James fueron llevados por un elfo, que los dejo cerca de la Madriguera, y cuando el plop del elfo se escucho, algo en el corazón de James se rompió… por desgracia estaba muy molesto para detenerse a pensar en eso.

Continuara.

No se que opinan pero yo creo que un padre, no deja a un hijo hasta que… otro es lastimado por este.

Scorpius como todo infante siente curiosidad por lo desconocido eso incluye sus orígenes y Por lo mismo desea conocer a Harry… no se si aun le queden ganas después de ver a James, quien si no se pone las pilas se quedara solo.


	6. Ayuda

Agradeciendo a:

Karly G. Black

sofy Malfoy

xonyaa11

**6. Ayuda**

El primero que los vio venir fue George; y camino muy enfadado hacia ellos.

_ Teddy tu abuela te buscaba ¿Dónde estaban? No pueden andar por ahí, como están las cosas.

_ Lo sentimos, solo fuimos a ver a un amigo.

_ Bien chicos, nadie se ha dado cuenta pero… no salgan de nuevo sin un adulto.

Los menores caminaron en silencio siguiendo al gemelo; entraron y notaron por que nadie se había dado cuento de su ausencia. La Madriguera estaba llena de Aurores que caminaban de un lado a otro llevando y trayendo planes. Harry estaba en la sala -ahora habilitada para la investigación- el hombre moreno veía en los mapas y Hermione a su lado, buscando mas lugares para hacer pesquisas; Teddy se quiso acercar a su padrino para darle la llave; pero Molly, los llevo a la cocina para darles de comer, los chicos no se negaron pero solo le daba vueltas a la comida -pues en la mansión comieron y muy bien, por eso estaban llenos-. El grito de Harry se escucho por todo el lugar

_ ¡¿Cómo que pidieron más dinero? ¡¿Dónde diablos se comunicaron? Las protecciones impiden que cualquier lechuza desconocida entre.

_ Lo sentimos señor… pero al arecer capturaron a la lechuza que mando su esposa, a su hermano en Rumania –decía el mas valiente que se atrevió a contestarle a Harry, que parecia un demonio.

_ ¡Maldición!

Harry salió a respirar; se estaba asfixiando y es que la presión lo estaba matando; Teddy salió por la cocina y camino lentamente hasta el adulto.

_ Padrino…

_ Lo siento Teddy, no deberías estar aquí, bueno ni tu ni James, esto lo arreglaremos y no se preocupen ¿vale?

_ Mira yo se que somos unos niños, pero nosotros también podemos ayudar –afirmaba James que se había unido al metamorfago.

_ Ustedes me ayudaran estando con Andrómeda y quedándose tranquilos y seguros.

_ Per…

_ Lo haremos –interrumpió Teddy a James- pero antes queremos entregarte esto

El moreno giro hacia el mayor de los niños y vio que en su mano tenia una llave.

_ ¡¿Una llave de las bóvedas de Gringotts? ¡¿De donde la sacaron?

_ Fuimos… a ver a…

_ Draco Malfoy - termino la frase James, Harry observo con detenimiento a su hijo y noto muchas preguntas en su fas infantil

_ Él sabe…

_ Ahora lo sabe, nosotros se lo dijimos; se que no debimos ir, pero queríamos ayudar Padrino.

_ Y se los agradezco pero… esta bien; el no permitiría que les pasara nada.

_ ¡Oh! en cuanto a eso padre… yo lo dudo, las protecciones de su mansión, si que me hicieron daño

_ ¡James! Eso fue nuestra culpa ¿como queríamos entra en una casa ajena?

_ ¡No lo era!… antes era… mi casa

_ ¿Qué paso James? –el de ojos verdes se dispuso a escuchar el resto de la historia, temiendo que la realidad hubiese alcanzado por fin a James.

_ ¡¿Lo puedes creer? Ahora como ya tiene a su hijo, ya no soy bienvenido en su familia… ¡No me importa!

Termino el castaño y entro veloz a la casa para subir a la habitación y recoger sus pertenecías, ya que se quedarían con Teddy y su abuela. La puerta se abrió y entro un cansada y ojeroso Harry Potter.

_ Lo siento -el niño alzo los hombros- eso no quiere der que el dejara de ser tu… -corto esa frase, no podía decirle mentiras a su hijo, el lazo estaba roto y para repararlo Draco debía desearlo también… y eso ya no era seguro.

_ Te tengo a ti, a mama y a Albus.

_ Si.

Harry salió y de la mano llevaba a James, con su equipaje encogido, el castaño corrió hasta donde Andrómeda y Teddy lo esperaban.

_ Te lo agradezco Andrómeda.

_ No tienes por que, James estara bien, concéntrate en Albus.

_ Eso hago, créeme.

Los tres se perdieron en la chimenea y Harry se quedo un rato pensando con la mirada clavada en un solo sitio. Draco siempre ayudándolo aun cuando no era su problema, como amaba a ese hombre y cuanto lo añoraba… Se compuso y regreso a la sala.

Sentado en una cama y con el sonido de un televisor acallando sus sollozos, Albus pedía a su madre, su padre, su hermano, quien fuera que lo sacara de ese lugar, esas personas le daban miedo y sus mascaras aun más. El morenito se removió asustado cuando la puerta se abrió y uno de esos señores entro, con una bandeja que traía una hamburguesa y un refresco. El sujeto lo movió pero el niño se acurruco mas hecho bolita, el hombre chasqueo la lengua y abandono el lugar. En la otra habitación con sus cómplices se quito el pasamontañas. El chico atractivo del centro comercial lo esperaba mientras limpiaba _su palito_, como le llamaba él.

_ El mocoso no quiere comer.

_ Déjalo, ya comerá sino peor para él; mientras este vivo lo demás sale sobrando

¿Estas seguro que pagaran ahora que has aumentado la cantidad?

_ De donde vengo, ese tipo es muy influyente hasta siento que pedimos poco.

_ Pues no se, algo de todo esto no me gusta –el hombre saco un pistola y comprobó su cargador- Yo no se tu pero prefiero esto a ese palito de madera.

_ Cada quien sus gustos.

_ Además ¿eso pararía una bala?

_...

0000000000000000000000000

Ginny miraba por la ventana de la habitación; mientras abajo se escuchaba el ruido de las personas moviéndose, se culpaba por lo sucedido y ahora se daba cuenta que; la pérdida de un hijo a manos de alguien; era tan doloroso como un crucio ¡no mucho mas!

000000000000000000000000000

Draco acunaba a su pequeño cantándole una canción de cuna, la tristeza de su hijo se media en su inseguridad y cuando eso pasaba Scorpius buscaba el consuelo de lo brazos de su papi; sentir el amor y la protección de este, eran su bálsamo. Draco camino hasta la cama de su niño y se acostó con él, las blancas manitas se aferraron a su pijama y el rubio mayor beso la carita infantil, sintiendo como la escondía en la curva de su cuello. El mayor pensó en James y una solitaria lágrima corrió por sus mejillas, era hora de dejarlo ir ¿no? Solo rogaba por que tuviera un buen porvenir.

A distancia de ahí, el aludido se tapaba por completo para que Teddy no lo viera o escuchara llorar. Albus y su secuestro dolían; pero mas dolía -y ahora lo entendía-, que el apoyo y cariño que creyó seguro… ya no existiría, y por mas que pretendió convencerse que ese era su deseo, no lo sentía así. Se quedo dormido y aun… sus lágrimas corrían.

00000000000000000000000000

El trato se había concretado ahora solo faltaba esperar a que llegara la tarde de día siguiente y tendría a su niño de nuevo con él. Harry se sentó en uno de los sillones y descanso su cabeza en el respaldo, Hermione le sugirió que fuera a dormir, pero se negó. Aferrando la llave que le diera Teddy, se quedo dormido en esa incomoda posición.

0000000000000000000000000000

Davis miraba en todas direcciones buscando algo fuera de lo común, al no encontrar nada aviso a Rupert y este salió con el niño dormido en brazos, entraron al auto y arrancaron, su próxima parada sería en una horas : en Soho, un lugar concurrido para escapar sin ser localizados.

000000000000000000000000

Andrómeda escuchaba las buenas nuevas rogando a Merlín por que todo saliera bien, Teddy y James escuchaba a hurtadillas -esa noche regresarían a Hogwarts-. Cuando la cara de Arthur desaprecio de las cenizas; ellos caminaron sigilosos fuera del alcance de Andrómeda para que esta no se diera cuenta que oían su conversación.

_ Ves, pronto Albus estar de vuelta

_ Si eso espero, pero yo quiero esta ahí

_ No puedes, es peligroso ¿Y si los malos atacan?

_ Por eso quiero estar ahí; para defender a mi familia… a la única que me queda

El mayor lo vio y de pronto pensó que era buen momento para preguntar.

_ ¿por que no quieres al primo Draco?

_...

_ ¿Te pego?

_ No.

_ ¿Te insultó?

_ No.

_ ¿Te obligo a comer vegetales?

_ ¡Si! –Grito triunfante James- Y además la gente hablaba mas de él, y lo ensutaba y me veían feo por que me parezco a él y… una vez nos atacaron por eso

_ Tu no te pareces a él –Teddy cambio su color de cabellos a rubio platinado, y su ajos a plateados- así es el, a mi me gusta.

_ ¡Tu no entiendes!

_ No, no te entiendo por que si yo tuviera aun papi que me quisiera como el te quiere, no me importaría lo que la gente diga, al fin y al cabo es mi papi no el de ellos, y si nos atacaran yo lo defenderia como el a mi.

_… Olvida eso, ¿me ayudaras a llegar a ese lugar o no?

_ No lo se; no es mejor esperar.

_ ¡No lo entiendes no quiero perderlos! a ellos como a…

_ Bueno ¿que haremos?

Continuara.

Ya vamos llegando al final, espero que les guste.


	7. Balanza

Agradeciendo a:

Launigsiae

Karly G. Black

Susigabi

Rebekka

Alsatia Le Querrec

xonyaa11

Hydra Battenberg

Y a todos los lectores anónimos.

**7. Balanza**

La Madriguera se vació de pronto; solo quedaron dos Aurores -novatos- de guardia; el rescate había sido convenido y el lugar estaría lleno de ellos; Soho era grande pero con magia se puede hallar una aguja en un pajar y Harry Potter no permitiría que los delincuentes que habían trastornado a su familia, se quedaran tan campantes. Molly y Arthur pedían a Merlín que todo se resolviera con bien, Ginny había insistido en ir para estar presente durante el pago y la entrega de su pequeño.

000000000000000000000000

En Soho todo estaba preparado. Harry y Ginny con la maleta en dirección a la fuente de sodas -que seria el punto de encuentro-, Al parecer los criminales creían que estando lleno de Muugles el lugar, los Aurores no harían ningún movimiento; los gritos y risas de los niños ensordecían el sitio. El moreno miro a todos lados buscando la dichosa contraseña -un carrusel en miniatura- en donde se realizara el intercambio; dejarían la maleta y en la otra vuelta Albus estaría en uno de los caballitos.

00000000000000000000000000

Andrómeda llamo a los niños a comer, cuando no respondieron subió al cuarto de Teddy… No los encontró bajo apresurada las escaleras y se comunico la Madriguera Molly respondió y… tampoco estaban ahí.

0000000000000000000000

Harry dejo la maleta y espero; el cabello negro de su segundo hijo apareció; venia en uno de los animales de fantasía.

_ ¡Albus!

Un grito que no era ni de Ginny ni de él. Devies y Rupert, sintieron eso como una amenaza y se soltaron a disparar, los Aurores corrieron formando escudos que detenían los ataques del mago; Ginny corrió a abrazar a su pequeño, empujando a cuanta persona se le ponía enfrente, al tenerlo en brazos lo protegió escondiéndose, cuando levanto la vista; se topo con la cara lívida de James que la miraba asombrado, ella furiosa le gritó.

_ ¡Es tu culpa!

Tan ocupada estaba culpando y gritándole a James que no noto… el rayo verde… que la impacto; cayo muerta aun sosteniendo a su hijo en brazos.

Los hechizo volaban, claro que los Aurores optaban por proteger a los Muggles; que se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba por que había una balacera; pues Davies y Rupert no actuaban solos, tenían otros tres cómplices -todos muggles-, Harry cubría como podía a su familia, pues al ver que James y Teddy estaba ahí, su pánico fue evidente. La policía Muggle llego al lugar; alertados por las personas, ahora estos también respondían con armas de fuego; mucha confusión y gritos, llantos… pero todo fue mas rápido de lo que se pensaría; el mago termino muerto por un Avada y sus cómplices gravemente heridos, los elementos de la justicia contaron sus bajas, de los Muggle no hubo ninguna y de los magos dos herido: uno por hechizo y otro por una bala en la pierna -nada grave- .

Harry corrió a ver a su familia y noto el cuerpo de la pelirroja sobre un lloroso Albus, la levanto y le cerró los ojos, luego tomo en brazos a su hijo y camino hasta James que aún seguía en la misma posición -hincado sin levantar la vista-.

_ Vamos hijo hay que ir a casa. Harry lo tomo del brazo para levantarlo…

_ ¡Padrino! ¡James tiene sangre en la espalda!

Un sudor frio recorrió el cuerpo de Harry y rodeo a James, mirando donde Teddy señalaba, la sangre formaba un charco sobre el piso. El moreno comenzó a gritar desesperado dejando a Albus en el piso sin soltarlo-.

_¡Un Medimago!¡Necesito un Medimago urgentemente! Levanto la cara del niño de once años y vio que sus ojos estaban cerrados- ¡Vamos mi niño no me hagas esto! ¡Por Merlín despierta pequeño!

Un coro de llantos hacia mas caótica la escena, entre Ron y George llevaron a Teddy y Albus con ellos para San Mungo -para revisión- en lo que un equipo trasladaba a Harry y James a urgencias. Harry no se separo de su hijo ni por un segundo, pero al llegar a la sala de operaciones no pudo entrar; según le informo el Medimago que lo reviso en el lugar de los hechos, el niño había sido herido por una bala, no se sabia si de revote o directamente; pero había perforado sus espalda y había afectado su columna; el daño aun no se sabría hasta la operación; pero lo primero era salvarle la vida y estabilizarlo. Harry escucho todos los buenos deseos de sus conocidos pero no le servían de consuelo. Hermione llego a sentarse junto a él; a grandes rasgos le informo que Albus estaba bien y que se lo llevarían a la Madriguera, pues le habían dado calmantes y dormiría mucho tiempo.

_ Le avise a Malfoy.

_ Gracias.

_ Vienen para acá.

_ Debe estar furioso.

_ Yo mas bien diría… que muerto de angustia.

_ Como yo.

0000000000000000000000000000

Estaba comiendo cuando las llamas chisporrotearon anunciando una llamada; los elfos contestaron y le informaron quien era; el rubio se levantó y fue hasta su despacho; escucho pero a mitad de la conversación la corto abruptamente y corrió hasta el comedor; Narcissa y Scorpius lo veían asustados.

_ ¡James esta en el hospital!

_ ¡¿Qué paso?

_ ¡No lo se, tengo que ir!

_ Si claro, ¡vamos!

_ No es necesario que vayan… además Scorpius…

_¡No! debemos estar ahí Todos.

_ Bien, ¡pero ya! ¡Salimos en este momento!

Narcissa bajo de la silla a Scorpius, le quito la servilleta y los tres caminaron apresurado hacia la chimenea; Draco cargo al rubio menor y los tres partieron entre llamaradas verdes. Caminaron con rapidez pasando las puertas de los maniquíes y llegaron hasta le recepción; ahí se informaron y subieron a la planta indicada. El moreno corrió a su encuentro y entre balbuceos les explico lo sucedido; Draco lo vio con furia.

_ ¡Estúpido Potter! ¡Estaba bajo tu responsabilidad! ¡Eres un idiota! ! ¡Un inútil que ni eso puede hacer! ¡¿Demasiado ocupado con tu otro hijo y tu adorada esposa para ponerle atención a James?

El moreno se mordía los labios; sabía que se merecía esos y mas insultos; que no eran ni la mitad de dolorosos de su desesperación por su hijo, pero no todos opinaban igual y Ron se enfrentó al rubio.

_ ¡Y tu que puedes decir si abandonaste a tu hijo, por que ya tenias sustituto!

_ ¡Mira imbécil a mi no me grites que yo no abandone a nadie! ¡la puta de tu hermana se revolcó con mi marido y no contenta con eso me quito a mi hijo! ¡Así que si tienes un poco de vergüenza cierra esa boca podrida que tienes! Que si no, los acuse de adulterio fue por que mi hijo no saliera inmiscuido en escándalos.

El pelirrojo se le fue a golpes al rubio mas este lo encaro y aun así no llego a tocarlo… por que el moreno detuvo a Ron.

_ Basta Ron, el tiene razón

_ Pero… ella esta muerta…

El rubio oyó la noticia pero no le afecto en lo mas mínimo, si bien no le deseaba la muerte no lloraría por ella. Narcissa aprovecho ese momento y retiro el hechizo de Scorpius –para que no escuchara las lindezas- y los arrastro a ambos a las sillas. Hermione fue la que se acerco y saludo muy cortésmente; les conto todo lo sucedido y lo que los Medimagos habían dicho, Draco se despeino y se levanto desesperado para caminar de un lado a otro. Scorpius veía a toda esa gente y de pronto sus ojos se toparon con el hombre despeinado con quien su papi había peleado, se veía triste y delgado; las ojeras lo hacían parecer mas viejo, sus ojos estaban rojos –suponía el niño que por llorar, ya que eso le sucedía a él- pero aun y con todo eso tuvo una sonrisa para él. Scorpius respondió con otra y mirando a su abuela a y su papi que estaban muy ocupados, hablando con una enfermera, decidió que era muy buena oportunidad para presentarse y con valor bajo de su asiento, camino hasta donde el hombre estaba, se paro muy formal frente a el; se aliso su pantaloncito y le sonrió de nuevo.

_ Hola… Papá.

El moreno se quedo perplejo; signo que el rubito interpreto como rechazo, pues su experiencia con esa parte de la familia no había sido muy buena -James- estaba por regresar corriendo hasta donde su abuela lo había dejado sentado , cuando la señora de pelo alborotado que estaba al lado de su padre le dio un codazo a este. El moreno pareció despertar y acerco su mano hasta la mejilla blanca del niño rozándola.

_ Hola mi niño.

Y lo que fue un presentimiento cobraba realidad, ese pequeño era suyo, suyo y de su Dragón, lo acerco con delicadeza y le beso las hebras doradas, bajo por la carita y la risa del niño lo contagiaron.

_ ¡Me haces cosquillas!

_ ¡Scorpius! –se oyó gritar al rubio mayor, camino hasta ellos y arrebato a Scorpius de los brazos de Harry este lo miro.

_ Es mi hijo.

_ No es el tiempo ni lugar, y no creo que lo sea nunca, ya he visto lo _buen padre_ que eres

La palabras fueron como crucios para Harry, pero no se podía culpar a Draco su angustia lo estaba matando y que mejor blanco para descargarla… que Harry. El moreno regreso de golpe a su cruel realidad.

00000000000000000000000

Las horas pasaban; incluso Scorpius dormitaba en brazos de su abuelita, pues ella no quería dejar solo a Draco; de la familia Weasley solo quedaban Hermione; pues los pelirrojos aun consolaban a sus padres y velaban a Ginny. La luz verde se encendió y un Medimago salió-, llamo a los familiares; el rubio y el moreno se acercaron presurosos.

_ Esta fuera de peligro, hemos detenido la hemorragia; la bala ha sido removida… pero ha sufrido un daño considerable en la columna… aun no es definitivo, tenemos que hacer estudios, pero eso será mas adelante -los padres quedaron impactados, esa noticia era una desgracia- él dormirá por lo menos por doce horas… es mejor que se vayan a descansar.

_ Yo me quedare -dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, el Medimago no se opuso.

Los dos hombres se miraron con angustia; el rubio rompió a llorar y Harry lo abrazo; ahora ambos sentían la pena y la incertidumbre en la boca del estomago; los llantos –de los dos- se fueron calmando y se separaron caminando hasta sus respectivos lugares para informarles a sus allegados.

Narcissa se consideraba una mujer fuerte pero viendo tan devastado a su hijo, no supo como levantarle el animo; sostuvo la mano de Draco en signo de apoyo, mientras aferraba mas a Scorpius a su cuerpo, Draco la dejo un momento pues quería arreglar lo de la estancia de James; una habitación privada la mas grande y con un cuarto extra y comunicado para que se pudieran quedar Harry y él. Camino hasta el moreno que aun se aferraba a Hermione y esta levanto la vista.

_ Vamos Harry ahora es cuando se necesita tu valor Gryffindor, vamos que Draco quiere hablar contigo –el moreno se separo de su amiga se limpio las lagrimas y volteo en dirección del rubio.

_ Vamos a ver lo de la internación de James.

_ Si –murmuro bajito.

Las dos mujeres de la sala los vieron partir y la castaña fue la que se acerco a Narcissa, con algo de timidez roso los cabellos despeinados de Scorpius.

_ Es muy guapo.

_ Si, ¿lo cree? A pesar de tener todos los rasgos de los Malfoy.

_ A mí siempre me parecieron muy atractivos y los extrañe…

_ Cuando James los fue perdiendo.

_ Si.

_ Ya que estamos siendo sinceras, usted me pareció siempre la mas inteligente del grupo, por eso me extraña que se hubiese dado cuenta de mi nieto.

_ ¡Oh! Si lo dice por la perdida de herencia genética de James, si lo supe, pero era muy cerrado a ideas que le incomodaran; y si lo dice… por Scorpius… Harry y yo lo intuimos, bueno el lo intuyo y yo… desee creerlo.

_ ¿Y por que no hicieron nada?

_ Harry se ha consumido por la culpa, tanto… que no cree merecer el amor de sus hijos, se castigo a si mismo y a Ginny.

_ ¡¿Cómo?

_… Ella quería el divorcio, pero el se lo negó… le dijo que se merecían ese infierno de vida marital que tenían.

_ Pensé que se querían

_ Oh no, los dos se odiaban cordialmente.

_ ¡Vaya!

_ Albus fue… una… casualidad de una sola vez.

_ ¿Quiere decir…?

_ Si mi amigo es algo lento para las cosas y digamos que para guardarle fidelidad a… su hijo no fue la excepción.

_ Como bien lo dice… algo tarde. Draco tiene una vida hecha.

_ No se preocupe; Harry lo sabe y no pretende inmiscuirse, si ahora lo ve muy apegado es…

_ Si los dos deben estar juntos en esto.

La plática concluyo pues el rubio y el moreno regresaban, Draco tomo de los brazos de su madre a Scorpius y lo cargo, lo arrullo besando sus cabellitos y luego se lo entrego de nuevo.

_ Es mejor que ustedes regresen a la Mansión.

_ Bien pero solo será para descansar un rato; mañana estaremos aquí.

_Mama…

_ Nada, la familia debe estar unida… Draco… tal vez él…

_ No me quiera cerca… si hay esa posibilidad ¡pero ya estuvo bien de dejarlo hacer su voluntad! ¡No es así Potter!

El moreno dejo de darle instrucciones a Hermione –acerca de Al- y se giro hacia Draco.

_ Si.

Las mujeres partieron y los dos se dirigieron hasta la habitación, ahí descansaba James con muchos hechizos reguladores, y ambos se sentaron cerca de la cama.

_ ¿Como fue que sucedió?

_ Se escapo junto con Teddy de la custodia de Andrómeda y llegaron hasta el lugar del intercambio, cuando vio a Albus grito… supongo que aliviado y eso desato el caos.

_ ¡No me vengas con que fue su culpa!

_ ¡No! Por supuesto que no, tuve que dejar un Auror cuidándolos o…

_ Tampoco lo dije para que te culparas tu, desde cuando tienes complejo de mártir… ¡Oh si desde que eras un niño! –El moreno lo vio, pero en vez de replicarle asintió- vamos Potter eres bastante aburrido cuando no luchas, donde esta el hombre valiente y aguerrido que conocí.

_ Años atrás, ahora solo soy un viejo, aburrido y tonto.

_ ¡¿Viejo? -el rubio lo miro y no pudo negar que Harry se veía mas acabado, que como lo recordaba, no sabía si por la angustia de esos momentos o por esos años, pero era una silueta difusa de lo que un día fue-, tenemos treinta y un años.

_ Me siento como de noventa.

_ …

_ Bueno, había muggles con los secuestradores y tenían pistolas, empezaron a disparar y no supimos que fue, solo vi cuando todo termino… que mi niño… -el de ojos verde se tapo la cara angustiado tratando de retener el llanto.

… Ella me empujo, cuando fue por Al, cuando iba cayendo sentí algo caliente en mi espalda y luego mucho dolor y frio, y… me culpo… ¿fue mi culpa?... si lo fue… ¿Teddy estará bien? ¿Y Albus? ¿Papa esta enojado?, y él ¿Qué hace aquí? Aun… ¿aun me querrá?… No lo creo, lo trate muy mal y preferí a esa mujer… papa tiene a Al y… papi a Scorpius ¡¿aun me necesitan? ¡¿Aun me amaran?... aunque sea un poquito… no siento mi cuerpo ¿estaré muerto? ¿y por que los oigo? No seria mejor estarlo, tal vez sin mi ellos… estarían juntos de nuevo; no, hace mucho tiempo que yo rompí mi familia… si, todo es mi culpa… es mejor morir... pero tengo miedo…

Mientras esto eran los pensamientos de James. Draco se quedaba velando en lo que Harry tomaba una siesta, lo convenció de que estaba mas fresco comparado con él que estuvo en vela por el secuestro. El rubio tomo la mano de su hijo besándola.

_ Aquí estoy bebé, no me separare de ti.

Continuará.

Y aquí esta ¿fue justo o no? Gracias por sus reviews y… los espero con gusto. Por cierto no es que odie a Ginny pero me estorbaba un poco jeje.


	8. Separación

Agradeciendo a:

Susigabi

Karly G. Black

Alba040389

Rossy-Apac

Lady StarFireLight

Maru-Potter-Cullen-18

Alsatia Le Querrec

xonyaa11

Launigsiae

LUCY

kaoryciel94

Y a todos los lectores anónimos.

**8. Separación**

Ya era medianoche cuando fue el turno de Harry, este como si fuese un reloj ingles se levanto y algo adormilado se acerco la otra habitación; se quedo en la división de ellas, observando la figura del rubio acariciando y besando a su hijo, susurrándole una canción de cuna. El moreno se acercó en silencio pero el rubio sintió su presencia y dirigió su mirada hacia el.

_ Descansa un poco mas… Potter yo lo cuidare.

_ No seria justo, quedarme sin…

_ ¿Hacer nada? No se trata de hacer algo… sino que James sienta que estamos aquí.

_ Precisamente por eso… quiero que me sienta cerca.

_ Eres necio… siempre lo has sido…

_ Soy muchas cosas desagradables; la necedad solo es uno de mis múltiples defectos…

_ ¡¿Desde cuando era tan conmisera torio?

_ No lo se… supongo que fue gradualmente y me acostumbre a ser esto –mostro el moreno asimismo-Pero no me quejo soy un Auror como siempre quise y he llegado a ser el jefe y eso me llena de orgullo...

_ Me imagino…

_ Comparado con tus triunfos tal vez no sea tan grande…

_ ¡¿Mis triunfos?

_ Si, he leído que tu empresa se ha unido a un aglomerado tecnológico, y a una farmacéutica internacional, eso para mi se oye muy importante –rio el moreno- se que no se mucho de eso pero…

_ Si algo así; mi esposa es una Medibruja y eso me dio la idea…

_ Es una hermosa mujer… le he visto en las fotos donde; tu y… Scorpius salen con ella; hacen una hermosa familia... espero que seas muy feliz.

_ Si, lo soy; todo lo que se puede ser sin estar cerca de uno de mis hijos.

_ Fue un error desde el principio ¿no?

_ ¡¿Te arrepientes de casarte conmigo?

_... Si todos los días de mi vida… -el rubio lo vio incrédulo y poco a poco con odio-… maldigo el día en que me atravesé en tú camino, cuando pudiste tener a alguien que te hiciera feliz y que te diera una familia; que te valorara en todo, maldigo el día en que te arrebate la posibilidad de enamorarte de un buen hombre…sangre pura, con familia que te aceptara sin juzgarte… maldigo el día en que… James…

_ ¡No lo digas! ¡No te atrevas a terminar esa frase!...También de eso te arrepientes…

_ No lo se… no de él, si no… de ser yo su padre, si no lo fuera James, no tendría ese nombre no conocería a los Weasley, y no seria lo que es…

_ Estas tan amargado… que todas tus frases suenen a basura.

_ Eres libre de opinar eso.

_ Soy libre de decirte ¡que eres un idiota! Y no me interrumpas… que yo escucho todo lo que hablaste, ahora me toca a mí…

La puerta se abrió de pronto y una enfermera entro para revisar todos los hechizos que tenía el menor; su ceño se frunció cuando checo el de Tempus; salió apresurada y regreso con el Medimago encargado, ahora los dos revisaban una y otra vez; los padres veían todo ese ajetreo con inseguridad.

_ ¡¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Harry.

_… Aun no podemos decirlo pero… parece que su hijo no despertara por su propia voluntad.

_ ¡¿Qué significa eso?

_ Que parece… que esta en coma.

_ ¡Por Merlín! –grito el rubio.

_ Aun no es seguro Señor… Potter.

_ Malfoy es el Señor Malfoy… ya no estamos casados –aclaro amablemente el moreno.

El Medimago asintió y comenzó a informarles que los signos de James se veían como si ya estuviese consiente y sin embargo el niño no parecía estarlo. La pareja se quedo escuchando deseando que solo fuera un error.

… Quiero dormir mas… tal vez… no despertar…

Ahora Harry y Draco estaban viendo desde una de las paredes de la habitación mientras su hijo era revisado por varios Medimagos; el rubio se dejo caer en uno de los sillones con la cabeza entre las manos; mientras el moreno se había dejado caer por la pared hasta quedar en el suelo. Los dos no sabían que pensar cada vez eran más cosas que su niño tenia y ellos se sentían inútiles y cada vez más impotentes.

El amanecer llego con ellos aun en la misma posición y con el mismo movimiento de profesionales en el cuarto; Por fin una de la enfermeras les pidió que abandonaran el lugar y ellos obedecieron como autómatas, afuera ya esperaba Narcissa con un Scorpius muy despierto y Ron con Albus; que -le estaba informando a Harry- se negaba a quedarse con ellos, y había llorado hasta que lo levaron a San Mungo; el moreno camino hasta ellos y el niño se lanzo a sus brazos, Ron tenia las intenciones de quedarse pero Harry lo convenció de ir al funeral, ahora lo necesitaban mas sus hijos y no iría a un entierro de quien no sentía como su esposa.

000000000000000000000000

Un hombre caminaba hacia el grupo de gente, sus cabellos castaños, se movían al caminar y sus ojos miel buscaban a alguien en especial, su sonrisa tranquila apareció cuando vislumbro al rubio entre el grupo. Camino apresurado y llego hasta este abrazándolo.

_ Mon amour! désolé... si –el rubio recibió a Antoine.

_ Gracias… ¡¿pero como lo supiste?

_ Tú… mama…

El rubio vio todos lados y los ojos de Harry miraban en su dirección, una sonrisa algo triste se formo en los labios de este, después se giro para seguir hablando con Ron.

_ Vamos Harry, James estará bien… aquí el… Malfoy se quedara a cuidarlo, Mama estará mas tranquila si Albus y tu están ahí para… despedirse.

_ Esta bien… vamos, solo déjame avisar- el moreno camino hasta los rubios- Hoy... entierren a Ginny… puedo… encargarte a James.

_ Por supuesto… te presentó a…

_ Antoine –se presento el castaño sonriendo.

_ Mucho gusto yo soy… Harry… soy… James es mi hijo…

El francés seguía sonriendo, por que Harry intuyo que no sabia nada de él, y eso fue una buena noticia era mejor que el… ¿novio? De Draco, Los rumores circulaban y esa relación fuera el matrimonio del rubio ya era conocida por él; por lo que quería que ese chico no se llevara una mala impresión de él. Los dos hombres y el niño salieron de lugar y ahí se quedaron los Malfoy, Scorpius vio todo pero no pregunto nada, Antoine le agradaba pero si su padre no se acercaba ellos por que ese chico estaba ahí… mejor que se fuera a su casa. Los Medimagos salieron y el encargado de James se acerco a los rubios, Draco dejo a su familia y llego hasta él.

_ Y hemos revisado todo pero… si no despierta no podemos saber que tan grande fue el daño… o si habrá secuelas.

_ Pero… ¿hay algo que puedan hacer?

_ Mira, los especialistas Muggle aseguran que un paciente en esta situación, son mas sensibles a las charlas que se tengan con ellos; al contacto humano por decirlo de algún modo.

_ Bien… pues si eso lo ayuda no dejaremos de hablarle…. Hasta que se aburra.

Los Malfoy entraron a la habitación; Scorpius se aferro a su abuela, pero viendo que ese niño no estaba despierto, se aventuro a acercase y estar con su papi; el rubio mayor tomo al pequeño en brazos y lo sentó sobre sus rodillas, aferro su manita y la acerco a la mas grade, el niño de cinco años, al principio la retiro de inmediato pero como su papi le daba valor; por fin tomo la mano de James , recorrió los dedos de su… hermano con los deditos mientras escuchaba la voz sedosa de su papi hablando.

_ Mira mi niño… él es Scorpius…

… se quien es… siento su magia… es cálida…

_ Es tu hermano menor…

¡¿Mi hermano?

_ El nació de mi y de tu papa, saluda Scorpius –el niño miro a su papi y al ver que lo decía en serio. Muy tímidamente susurro.

_ Hola… James.

Hola… hermanito…

_ Ya contesto papi.

_ ¡¿Cómo?

_ Si, el me dijo... hola hermanito.

_ ¡¿Te dijo?

_ Si… ¿no lo oyes?

_ No mi niño… tu si verdad –afirmo esperanzado Draco.

_ Si.

Draco giro hacia su madre y esta entendió de inmediato, tomo del brazo a Antoine y salió en busca de un Medimago. Mientras en el cuarto Scorpius seguía _hablando_ con James, Draco los escuchaba.

_ Papi dice que tal vez no, no quieras contigo.

¡No se vayan no me dejen solo!

_ El dice que no nos vayamos y no lo dejemos solo.

_ No lo haremos.

_ ¡Ya escuchaste! No nos iremos… dice que lo perdones papi.

_ No tengo nada que perdonarle sigue siendo mi niño.

El Medimago los encontró en la misma posición y solo se hicieron a un lado sin dejar de sostener la mano de James, pues según había podido observar Draco; la magia de ambos niños es la que le permitía comunicarse al estar tomados de las manos.

Scorpius subió a la cama y tomo una posición privilegiada abrazando a James, este ya se había disculpado y le prometió que le enseñaría a volar -Harry lo enseño apenas pudo sostenerse- y así fue como ellos cerraron un capitulo amargo de su vidas.

000000000000000000

Draco se baño y se cambio dejando a Narcissa oyendo todo lo que Scorpius _traducía_ para ella. Por su parte Antoine, a pesar de que eran un chico consiente de que su novio tenia un pasado; un hijo mas era algo… con lo que no contaba y eso había que discutirlo como adultos. Espero a Draco afuera del tocador y cuando este salió lo abordo de inmediato jalándolo fuera de la habitación.

_ ¡¿Qué pasa?

_ Nada es solo que quiero esta con mi novio.

_ Y lo entiendo pero mi hijo…

_ Draco tú no me dijiste que había uno más…

_ ¡¿Y? ¿Eso hace alguna diferencia?

_ No… pero…

_ ¿La hay o no?

_ No.

_ Bien…

Cuando regresaban por el pasillo Harry venia persiguiendo a un Albus que estaba ansioso por ver a su hermano, este tropezó con Draco y de inmediato se disculpo.

_ Lo siento.

_ No hay problema pero ten mas cuidado podría lastimarte –decía sonriendo el rubio, Harry camino hasta ellos y tomo al morenito de la mano.

_ Lo siento, pero es que extraña a James.

_ Oh es cierto… Scorpius lo escucha

_ ¡¿Como?

_ Si llevemos a Albus a ver si también puede hacerlo.

El moreno asintió y camino con Albus; un poco detrás de la pareja, al llegar Scorpius los vio y le pregunto a… pues quien le contestara.

_ ¿Quien es el?... un niño de cabellos negro… ¡Oh! … ¿Entonces también lo es mio?... -todos suponían que James le estaba contestando- bueno pero si es tu hermano… ¡También es mio!

Harry se tenso y estaba apunto de aclararle las cosas a Scorpius pero una mano pálida lo detuvo.

_ No los apartes, déjalo que él decida –dijo en su oído Draco.

Albus traía un hipogrifo de peluche y se aferro mas a él para darse valor y llegar hasta la cama de James, cuando lo hizo el rubito le ofreció su mano para que subiera también, luego coloco la otra mano de James sobre la de Albus y sonrió con complicidad.

_ Déjenlos un rato solos yo los cuidare –dijo la rubia.

Los tres hombres salieron y Harry se quito la túnica para dejarla sobre unos de los sillones, estaban en la habitación de visitas. Se sentó y estaba dispuesto a quedarse; pero viendo… que hacia mal tercio se levanto y salió disculpándose. Por su parte Draco sentía los labios de Antoine pero no correspondía, aun tenia una conversación pendiente y era hora de terminarla.

_ Lo siento –separo al castaño- tengo muchas cosa que resolver y…

_ Lo sabia pero…

_ Aun no decidas nada; yo tengo algo que terminar.

El de ojos miel asintió y dejo que el rubio saliera, este busco por todo el hospital hasta que encontró a Harry en la cafetería, tomaba su café sin ser cociente de nada a su alrededor. La vos de Draco lo saco de su burbuja; pero se sentía demasiado cansado para negarse a escuchar o para discutir.

_ Se que no deseas verme, pero te aguantas… escuche toda la sarta de idioteces que dijiste y ahora oirás mis razones… Te ame y eso no cambio, tu maldices que hayamos estado juntos… Y si, se por que lo haces, pero no todo en lo que compartí contigo hubo dolor o angustia, fui padre y sentí tu amor rodearme muchas veces; no pude buscar un hombre mejor… por que tu lo fuiste para mi, que si tenias una familia que me ignoraba, no importaba por que eras tu el que compartías mi cama y tu cuerpo conmigo, mi hijo me ama y eso… es un poco gracias al gran amor que te ha visto profesarme… no lo niegues se te nota en esos ojos; esos que nunca han sabido mentir… no estas consiente de los mucho que dicen con una mirada… ahora mismo y desde que nos separamos, me piden perdón mil veces… ¿cuántas lagrimas han llorado por mi?

_ Ya no les quedan más…

_ Exactamente Harry Potter… y aun así, eres tan… ¡¿cobarde como para entregarme a otro?

_ Quiero verte feliz…

_ Algo tarde ¿no? ¿Me felicitaras por mi futura boda?

_ Y se lo agradeceré mil veces a el.

Y esa conversación sello el adiós entre ellos; Harry no deseaba hacer mal de nuevo y Draco… no deseaba ser lastimado, era justo y lo que se esperaría de ambos. Draco se levanto y camino de regreso a la habitación de James. Harry lo vio partir y siguió sentado sabiendo que su corazón se estaba despedazando poco a poco, con esa despedida. Pero ahora se debía a su hijos… a los tres y por eso se levantó se arreglo un poco y salió rumbo a donde ellos estaban, camino por los pasillos de San Mungo y aun había gente que lo saludaba con admiración y se pregunto si se podía cambiar la fama por un poco de felicidad. La respuesta fueron unos ojos verdes que lo buscaban entre todos sus visitantes… James había despertado y ahora era abrazado y besado por Draco; mientras los dos niños de cinco años estaban agarrados de las manos y viendo todo con interese.

Continuara

Hay partes donde habla James –no literalmente – espero que se entienda, después Scorpius traduce y sobre el par no lo se, aun no se termina esto. Aun no me maten jejeje


	9. Madre

Agradeciendo a:

kaoryciel94 -sorry pero amo los Drarrys-.

Alsatia Le Querrec

Karly G. Black

Susigabi

Hydra Battenberg

loup sombre

Alfy-Malfoy

xonyaa11

Trinity17

Lucy

Y a todos los lectores anónimos.

**9. Madre**

Los dos entraron corriendo a la habitación y abrazaron a su primogénito, James los vio pero no hizo intento de regresar, las muestras de cariño. el Medimago estaba presente y los llevo hasta un rincón.

_ No puede mover su cuerpo… solo sus ojos y su rostro -pero mínimamente-.

_ ¡¿Pero algo se puede hacer?

_ Si, consulte con mi colegas y consideran que con terapia física; esto se resolverá pues no tiene problemas.

_ ¡Gracias a Merlín!

_ Gracias Sanador Wilson –agradeció Harry.

_ De nada señores, el se quedara por un días mas y luego pueden trasladarlo a su casa; es bueno que este rodeado de sus seres queridos.

_ Si lo haremos ¿No Potter?

_ Si.

El sanador Wilson salió y los dos regresaron hasta donde su hijo, conversaba en voz baja con sus hermanos.

_ Ya le dije que Buba; es como el que tengo en casa, pero no me cree.

_ Si Al; es cierto Scorpius tiene en casa muchos de esos.

_ Pero mi preferido es Apolo.

_ ¿Me los mostraras Scorp?

_ ¡Claro cuando lleguemos, mañana! ¿Verdad James?

_ Bueno…

_ A que si; todos viviremos ahí.

Decía enfurruñado el heredero Malfoy, mostrando mas su parecido con su abuelo; Draco se acerco y acaricio los mechones rubios de su hijo, Jame solo miro y bajos los ojos, sintiéndose avergonzado y como un intruso; Harry camino hasta la cama y beso a James abrazando a Albus después.

_ Si quieres puedes visitar a tu papi -James no respondió… sin embargo comenzó a llorar; el moreno lo abrazos con ternura; sabía por lo que James estaba pasando; si se sentí igual, como un traidor que abusaba de la buena voluntad de Draco. Draco se levantó con Scorpius en brazos y lo dejo con su madre, regreso a la cama y tomo la mano de su hijo besándola.

_ Tu siempre serás mi niño; y no necesitas invitación para venir con nosotros.

_ ¡¿De verdad?

_ Por supuesto, además… no quiero ver a que mis hijos se alejan, tan pronto como han comenzado a convivir… Po… Harry… Albus también puede venir.

_ ¡Oh no! seria mucha molestia, yo tome vacaciones indefinidas, puede quedarme con él.

_ ¡No papa! -Fue el grito autoritario de Scorpius- Al quiere conocer a Apolo y su familia, además es mi hermano también ¿por que no vendría con nosotros?

_ Scorpius…

_ Déjalo Harry esta en posición: _si no me complaces hare una rabieta enorme_

_Oh.

Narcissa y Antoine veían desde un segundo plano todo lo que ocurría sin intervenir; las visitas llegaron: Andrómeda y Teddy venían a visitar a James y encontrarse con la sorpresa de que Narcissa estaba, ahí fue muy agradable. Ahora el niño postrado en cama, estaba medio incorporado recargado sobre varias almohadas y sus dos hermanos no lo dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra; poco después se quedaron dormidos a cada lado; los quisieron retirar pero al sentir el movimiento, ambos despertaron y se aferraron a James sin soltarlo, así que se opto por dejarlos ahí. Teddy le contaba todo lo que había ocurrido a su regreso al colegio; afortunadamente James no extrañaba las clases ni la escuela, y escuchaba atento y riendo de las novedades. La comida llego, para todos -ventajas de habitaciones de lujo- y Draco se acerco para alimentar a James, que algo sonrojado -pero contento-; recibió todas las atenciones, Harry por su parte con Andrómeda como aliada se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra a Narcissa y esta -con lo que Hermione le contó- lo trataba con amabilidad. Antoine estaba demasiado entretenido comiendo y no consideraba al moreno como un potencial peligro, por eso es qué su estancia en Londres era tranquila.

00000000000000000000000

Scorpius se levantó tallándose los ojos y vio a todas las visitas, busco a su papi y lo encontró dándole jugo a james -con una pajilla-, el rubito se acerco y le pidió a Draco hacerlo él. James sonrió y asintió con los ojos, el rubio mayor suspiro resignado; James seria un muy consentidor hermano mayor con Scorpius… lo que faltaba otro mas para tolerar a ese mimado de su segundo hijo.

La tarde los encontró; prácticamente en tertulia y Hermione pasó a visitar también, le llevo algunas frutas a James y de inmediato se reunió en la conversación con Andrómeda y Narcissa; Draco aprovecho y fue a su mansión para mandar algunas lechuzas y dejar a sus abogados a cargo de los negocios; Antoine lo acompaño; mientras Harry se quedaba responsable de su tres hijos. Las mujeres observaba como Harry interactuaba con todos los niños -incluido- Teddy y reconocieron que el moreno; era un gran padre. Simulaba una batalla con gigantes -Scorpius y Albus, mientras James y Teddy eran sus aliados, por supuesto que Buba -el hipogrifo- estaba de lado de Al y de Scorp, volando -con magia de Harry- era la fuerza aérea; Mientras el moreno disfrutaba de su familia; las maquinaciones de las mujeres iban mas allá de los pensamientos inocentes de Harry.

_ Mira Cissy; él no es malo… solo un poco confiado.

_ ¿Y por eso se… _metió_ con Ginebra?

_ Aunque esta mal hablar de los muertos, debo confesar que mi cuñada no era tan inocente y siempre busco la forma de estar con él.

_ Si, pero al fin y al cabo; el que tomo la decisión fue Potter.

_ No te lo negamos Cissy pero… ¿de verdad es mejor que ellos estén separados?

_ Solo mírelos Señora Malfoy, sus hijos lo adoran y su complemento perfecto es Draco.

_ No lo se, aun no confió en que no vuelva a lastimar a mi hijo… Y si se que no ha salido con nadie pero…

_ Tienes razón; no es de nuestra incumbencia y Draco ya tiene una pareja.

Corto Andrómeda, sabia que si seguían presionando a Narcissa terminaría por rechazar cualquier acercamiento por parte de Harry hacia Draco y eso era lo que menos querían.

0000000000000000000000000

Draco se arreglo el cabello aun húmedo y cuando lo sintió listo, lo seco para que se quedara en su lugar, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y entro Antoine por ella, lo abrazo por la espada y se recargo en él.

_ Te he extrañado mucho.

_ Si.

_ Ahora que tu hijo esta mal… ¿te quedaras aquí mon amour?

_ Si, lo mejor es que este conmigo, para estar pendiente de él.

_ ¿Y tu ex-mari?

_ ¿Que con él?

_ Vivirá también aquí.

_ No lo he pensado…

_ ¿Eso no seria algo difícil para ti? supongo que no quedaron en buenos términos y la tensión entre ustedes tal vez les afecte más a tus hijos; que beneficiarlos.

_...

Draco tomo su túnica y se la coloco encima; luego se dirigió hacia la salida esperando a Antoine, este se sentía calmado, el que no creyera a Harry una amenaza no significaba que podía confiarse, no ahora que estaba arriesgando su posición, esa que tanto le había costado obtener, no había sido fácil mantener a Draco entretenido; el suficiente tiempo para que lo considerara su pareja oficial y ahora con estos acontecimientos _esto_ peligraba en demasía, mas por los niños que por el padre de estos.

000000000000000000000

Y si Antoine supiera lo que pensaba Scorpius hubiese sido más precavido. El heredero Malfoy le agradaba mucho su nueva familia y no pensaba permitir que los alejaran de él y si eso representaba hacerle un berrinche monumental a su padre y abuela lo haría… como que se llamaba Scorpius Hiperion Malfoy- ahora Potter-. Por lo mismo Antoine representaba un obstáculo, aunque el rubito no supiera decirlo, si tenia conciencia que; si su papi se casaba con el francés, la posibilidad de ya no estar todos juntos, se perdería y el niño; no deseó nunca nada con tanta fuerza -en sus cinco años de vida- como vivir con su padre, su papi y sus hermanos. Por lo que ahora muy serio esperaba en la puerta de la habitación de James a que su papi llegara, Harry les contaba una anécdota a los otros niños, sin descuidar la figurita parada en el dintel que volteaba con ojitos anhelantes, deseando estar acurrucado con James y Al oyendo la historia, pero al moreno le causaba ternura que el ceñito del niño se frunciera y girara de nuevo vigilando el pasillo; aguantando las ganas de dejar su guardia y correr a subirse a la cama o sentarse en sus rodillas - por que el desinhibido de Scorpius ya tenia toda la confianza de _usar_ a su padre como si nada- para unirse a los oyentes. Viendo esa actitud decidida; Harry sintió que su hijo rubio; tenia el orgullo de un Malfoy y… la terquedad de un Potter.

La espera fue recompensada y un rayo veloz y amarillo se lanzo a los brazos de Draco , este lo recibió con gusto y agradeció los besos mimoso de su niño, pero por supuesto que también era un Malfoy y sospechaba que había un motivo oculto tras todo ese _despliegue_ de amor.

_ ¿Qué quiere mi niño?

_...

_ Vamos, ¿por que no me lo dice este precisos nene?

_ Papi... –decía el rubio menor jugando con los mechones de su padre- … James se mudara con nosotros verdad.

_ Bueno…

_ Si lo hará y… papa y Al se quedaran solitos… ¿no pueden venir también?

_ Scorp, ellos tienen su casa y no pueden dejarla sola.

_ ¿Por qué no?

_ Por que… ¡Que tal si se meten los ladrones!

_ No lo creo… ¿Por qué no la cierran bien y ya?

_… Y sus plantas tiene que regarlas.

_ Abuelita sabe el encantamiento para hacerlo con magia y dejarlo… así.

_ Y si tiene animales ¿quien los cuidara?

_ No tienen, Al me lo dijo.

_ …

_ Si Albus es mi hermano y Harry mi padre ¿Por qué no vivimos todos juntos?

_ Mira mi niño… -y Draco no sabia que contestar ¿como le explicaba a Scorpius?

_ Cet enfant n'est pas votre frère

_ ¡Antoine!

_ S lo tienes que aclarar.

_ ¡Lo que yo haga con mi hijo no es de tu incumbencia!

_ ¿No es mi hermano? –Scorpius se quedo inmóvil y luego comenzó a llorar.

_ No mi niño no llores por favor

_ ¡¿Es… ta minti… endo? –preguntaba Scorpius, pero no dejaba de llorar, Draco lo consolaba mientras fulminaba con la mirada al francés, los sollozo del niño atrajeron la atención de Harry y Narcissa que llegaron hasta ellos.

_ ¡¿Qué pasa?

Scorpius ¿vio a Harry y lloro mas fuerte, el moreno no entendía que pasaba, con sus antecedentes creía que el niño lloraba por su culpa y se disculpo de inmediato.

_ Lo siento… no se…

_ No Harry no es tu culpa, no directamente.

_ ¡¿Cómo?

Scorpius opto por que su abuela lo cargara y ahí se quedo llorando hasta que esta lo calmo con palabras dulces. Eso había roto la tranquilidad y el buen ambiente. Andrómeda se retiro llevándose a Teddy y Narcissa se fue también con Scorpius, Harry tenían en brazos a Albus que no entendía lo que pasaba y miraba a todos con miedo; James pregunto que pasaba.

Con Albus dormido y ya sin Scorpius ahí; Draco conto todo a grandes rasgos. Harry vio con algo de molestia a Antoine.

_ Se que cometí errores; perdí mucho por ello y lastime a muchas personas, pero… ¡Eso a usted no le incumbe! ¡Y si hace llorar de nuevo a alguno de mis hijos lo cruciare y no lo dude!

El francés se intimido pues el moreno, inconscientemente había dejado salir un poco de su magia; Draco en cambio ni se inmuto y no lo apoyo en lo mas mínimo, el se arreglaría en la mansión con Antoine.

_ Dadas las circunstancias, creo que es mejor que James pase una temporada en tu casa y ahí llevaremos a los terapistas, yo… ¿Si no te molesta? pasare a verlo, diario.

_ Creo que…

_ No, papa yo me voy con ustedes, es mejor, si… ¿mi papi aun quiere verme?… podría visitarme… yo no quiero ser una carga para él, no es justo después de todo lo que hice… hicimos.

_ ¡No! No decidas por tu cuenta James, para mi nunca serás una carga y… lo que mas quiero ahora es estar cerca de ti.

_ Pero no puedo dejar solo a mi papa y a Al.

_ James… nosotros estaremos bien y con Draco estarás muy bien atendido, además… nos permitirán visitarte ¿No?

_ Si claro.

James aceptó sabiendo que no podía negarse; cuando la decisión ya la habían tomado sus padres, aunque se sintiera un poco cohibido viviendo en un lugar que tanto desprecio en el pasado, seria un intruso, entrando en una familia que ya estaba formada y que no lo necesitaba, pero aceptó; después de todo deseaba obedecer… por primera vez a sus padres.

000000000000000000000000

Estaba metido en esa cama que no era suya; pero su enojo no desaparecía por más que lo intentara, y a pesar de todo el sueño lo venció.

A la mañana siguiente unos besos lo despertaron, bostezo y volvió a acomodarse entre esos brazos.

_ Vamos mi niño ¿no quieres ir por tu hermano? hoy sale -eso lo despertó por completo y sonriendo se incorporo; de pronto su mente infantil recordó, y se cruzo de brazos esquivando los beso de su papi.

_ ¡¿Qué pasa?

_ Tú… ¡eres un mentiroso!

_ ¡Scorpius que forma de dirigirte a mí, es esa!

_ Él dijo cosas feas y tu no le dijiste nada -decía el niño frunciendo el seño- hablo mal de Al.

_... –Draco comprendió y se quedo callado, era hora de decirle algunas cosas a su… posiblemente ex novio.

_ ¡Albus es mi hermano!

El rubio suspiro y tomo a su renuente hijo en brazos, lo llevó a la ducha y aunque este se resistió se bañaron juntos, enjabonando los cabellos de su hijo y secándolo con la toalla que el elfo lo ofrecía, se dio real cuenta de que su situación debía definirse; por el bien de esos tres niños, que no tenia mayor culpa que sus padres no supieran actuar como adultos. Draco cargo a su hijo y bajo al comedor, Antoine ya había desayunado y se encontraba en su habitación –según le informaron los elfos- Narcissa tomaba su té tardíamente, y el rubio mayor sabia qué era una manera educada de evitar al francés.

_ Buenos días mama.

_ Buenos días abue.

_ Buenos días mis niños.

El pequeño se enfrasco en su cereal y jugo y no puso atención a los mayores. Draco en cambio desayuno poco y aprisa deseando comentar de inmediato la situación con su madre, esperaron a que el niño terminara y se entretuviera -según esto-, buscando un espacio para los juguetes y ropa de Al… en su cuarto. Draco vio como su hijo era seguido, por dos elfos escuchando todas sus órdenes, algo extrañas y asintiendo condescendientes.

_ El esta molesto.

_ Si ¿Quien no? la boca de tu… pareja es algo grande.

_ Vaya madre realmente estas enojada, tu nunca te expresas de esa forma.

_ Discúlpame por no soportar… a alguien que se inmiscuye en los asuntos familiares.

_ Hablare con él.

_ …

_ No lo justifico pero supongo que se sintió asustado, creyendo que yo regresaría con Harry.

_ Oh… en ese caso es mejor que se lo aclares pronto… mejor aun formaliza con el, así no se sentirá _asustado_.

_ ¡¿Hablas en serio?

_ Si, Scorpius necesitara una familia; ahora que Astoria se casara con su pareja, y que mejor que alguien que ya lo conoce.

_ No lo he pensado…

_ Es la mejor solución, así Harry también sabrá que no hay posibilidades de reconciliación y buscara por fin a algún novio, digo eso de ¡guardarte fidelidad por años! no es algo sano, necesita una pareja para que críen a Albus, James se acostumbrara y decidirá con quien vivir o bueno puede estar en los dos lados….

_ ¡Espera madre! ¡¿Qué es eso de fidelidad por años? ¡El me engaño y no solo eso se caso con ella!

_ ¿Se caso? Que yo sepa el vinculo entre tu y él no lo permitiría, además… solo de palabra, al parecer la única vez que Ginebra lo _embauco_ fue cuando concibió a Albus,… pero eso no importa, lo importante es que le aclares las cosas a Antoine y seguir con tu vida y que Harry… salga con quien quiera ¡¿A quien le importa?

Draco miro a su madre mas esta seguía bebiendo su té y pasando las hojas de su revista de Herbologia con su varita, sin que sus gesto mostrara ningún cambio, pero cuando Draco se paro y camino con pasos lentos a su despacho; la bruja sonrió ladina, ¿no era una Black? Por que no darle a su hijo y a Potter el beneficio de la duda.

0000000000000000000000000

En la casa de los Potter Harry le daba su desayuno a Albus, el niño mostraba signos de tristeza y no era para menos, perdió a su madre y su mundo se pudo de cabeza, si antes no lo sentía tanto era por la inseparable presencia de Scorpius; pero cuando este se negó a ver a nadie y se fue con su abuela, Albus resintió de nuevo la soledad. Harry trataba de hacerlo reír con bromas y juegos pero el niño no respondía del todo al estimulo; eso si, no se le despega ni por un segundo aferrándose a él en todo momento. Harry no lo evitaba entendía que su hijo se sintiera inseguro y creyendo que también lo perdería y las caras llorosas y tristes de los Weasley -pidiendo que lo llevara- no ayudaban mucho; por lo que el moreno considero que en cuanto James iniciara con su terapia, debía dedicarse del todo a Albus y si se podía salir de viaje solo con él, para reafirmar que estaba a su lado y que no lo dejaría.

000000000000000000000000000

Draco se recostó en su silla pensando en la conversación con su madre; uno toques en su puerta lo trajeron a la realidad, el rubio dio el permiso y Antoine entro, el chico parecía algo tímido y arrepentido; pero Draco aun estaba muy molesto con él.

_ ¿Qué pasa?

_ Yo… quiero disculparme.

_ Ya paso, el daño esta hecho.

_ Lo siento… pero es que Scorpius se siente tan unido a ellos que… ¡Me moleste y me asuste al mismo tiempo!

_… Es mi culpa, no tengo por qué reclamarte.

_¿…?

_ Aun no estoy listo para compartir a mi familia.

_ Pero soy tu novio.

_ Eso no te hace parte de nosotros.

_ ¡¿Entonces nunca me tomaste en serio?

_ No lo se, creo que aun tengo cosas que aclarar y no estoy listo para formalizar con alguien.

_¡Crétin! –grito el francés y salió azotando la puerta.

Draco se masajeo las sienes, es verdad todo lo que le había dicho al francés pero… también lo era que deseaba creer que Harry aun se rendía por él, eso le halagaba mucho. Aun suspiraba sonrojado cuando los elfos le avisaron que el visitante había abandonado Malfoy manor… y su vida concluyo el rubio.

000000000000000000000000000

A medio día; los Potter aparecieron en la entrada de San Mungo; los pasillos estaban llenos, afortunadamente, las personas estaba muy ocupadas para prestarle atención, con Al en brazos llego hasta la habitación de James y los Malfoy ya estaban ahí; Scorpius camino y pidió que su padre lo alzara en brazos, Harry con algo de esfuerzos acomodó a los dos niños, y el rubio le sonrió al morenito y quiso tomar la mano de este; pero Al la retiro aferrándose al cuello de su padre y escondiéndose ahí. Scorpius lo vio con curiosidad pero lo olvido de inmediato, sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo para convencer a su papi y que vivieran todos juntos. James ya estaba dado de alta y Draco se había encargado de tramitar todo, las enfermeras lo prepararon para su salida; Narcissa se acerco a él.

_ ¿Quieres ir con nosotros? –el niño se sonrojo, sabia que era su abuela, pero aun no la conocía bien y sentía que no era de su agrado; por eso, un poco la resistencia a vivir en la mansión Malfoy.

_ Yo…-negó con la cabeza y el rubio se acerco de inmediato.

_ ¿No quieres? ¿Por qué? Aun no…

_ No es por ti, yo no me siento parte de tu familia.

Draco se levanto y camino fuera de la habitación.

_ ¡Papi!- James hubiese corrido tras el -si pudiera- pero solo pudo gritarle.

Harry dejo a los niños en uno de los sillones para buscar al rubio y explicarle como se sentía James; pero Albus no se soltaba de él por lo que tuvo que llevarlo. Se acerco a la cama de su primogénito y lo beso en la frente tratando de consolarlo -ya que lloraba-.

_ No quise herirlo… de verdad que no.

_ Lo se, hablare con él, pero cálmate no es bueno para tu salud que te exaltes -Vio a una de las enfermeras y le encargo al niño, antes de salir se paro frente a Narcissa.

_ Usted lo intimida… ¡Y se que no es su intención! Pero el no la conoce.

_ Creo que sabemos de quien es la culpa.

_ Si señora Malfoy yo tengo la culpa de todo y por lo mismo; no tiene que pagarlo otro ¿no cree?

_ No pensé que reaccionaria así.

_ ¿Y que esperabas madre? has estado evitándolo como una peste –decía un rubio ya repuesto y que había escuchado la conversación, sabía que su hijo tenia miedo de no encajar de nuevo en su familia y en vez de guiarlo había salido huyendo- te recuerdo que también es mi niño y si ha cometido errores solo nosotros como padres podemos juzgarlo y si no lo hacemos ¿Por qué otros quieren hacerlo?

_ ¡Draco!

_ Te amo, pero mis hijos son lo más importante para mí y no permitiré que nadie los lastime ¡ni tu!

_ ¡¿Es que ya no recuerdas que ni siquiera se digno a conocer a su abuelo?

_ Es un niño y cometió errores, no puede enmendarlos pero si iniciar algo nuevo y bueno, el no cometió ningún crimen, por eso merece una segunda oportunidad… tu deberías de saberlo mejor que nadie; ¿mi padre y tu no estuvieron al lado de Voldemort?

_ Eso…

_ ¿Fue un error? No lo niego; pero se les perdono, incluso Potter ayudo a que papá no fuera encerrado en Azkaban; aun teniendo las manos manchadas de sangre… ¡¿Se compara eso con lo que hizo James?

_ Pero te negó y a su herencia.

_ Si, ustedes le dejaron un mal recuerdo a las sociedad mágica; y lanzamos a mi hijo a ellos ¿Cómo no ser envenenado? ¿Cómo resistirse a algo que te hacia daño y de lo que tu no sabias nada? Era solo un bebe como Scorpius, como luchar en contra de tanta cizaña… ¿Lo entiendes? Si quieres culpa a Potter; pero si ustedes hubiesen sido sus padres, yo también me hubiese negado a que convivieran con mi hijo.

_ ¡Draco eso es injusto!

_ No lo es, tu das por sentado que Harry conoce todos las tradiciones y la importancia de la herencia mágica, pero te recuerdo que el no fue educado por la familia Potter, si no por Muggles, no sabe de la fuerza que pasa de generación en generación entre magos de sangre pura, no sabe que todo lo que pertenece a los Malfoy era propiedad de James por nacimiento, que esta sangre no solo trae discriminación y ansias de poder.

_ Si no sabia y no lo aceptaba ¿Por qué casarse contigo?

_ Oh madre…

_ Por que lo amaba… lo amo; y creí que eso seria suficiente para compensar, mi pobre conocimiento del mundo mágico.

_ Y eso madre… fue suficiente.

_ Él te lastimo y no evito que tú hijo te despreciara, ahora este niño ¿quieres ser parte de nuestra familia? ¿ahora si le conviene?

_ No creí que pensaras de esa forma, de haberlo intuido no hubiese permitido que conviviese con James; quiero recuperar los años perdido junto a él y tu con tu amor a medias y tus inseguridades no son de ayuda.

_ No me alejare de Scorpius.

_ No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas; pero si sigues pensando de esa manera también lo lastimaras; el desea una familia, real y no una postiza, si tu no estas dispuesta a aceptarlo el mismo se alejara; no caigas en tus prejuicios de nuevo.

_ ¡¿Prejuicios? ¡Me estas pidiendo que acepte a este hombre que te engaño y no solo eso a un niño de esa mujer! –señalo a Albus que estaba en los brazos de Harry, Draco se enfureció, lo que James había vivido estaba pasando de nuevo y su propia madre lo hacia: juzgar a los niños por lo que fueron o hicieron su padres.

_ ¡Es un niño, solo un niño!, ¡no me importa si es hijo de un centauro!, ¡no tienes derecho a subestimarlo ni discriminarlo!

_ ¡No tienes dignidad! ¡Esa mujer te arruino la vida! ¡¿Y aceptas al _motivo_ de ello como si nada?

_ No se que decirte, de verdad que de te desconozco totalmente.

_ ¡¿A mi? Tu has olvidado lo qué tú padre sufrió.

_ ¡Mi padre se lo busco y no conformé nos arrastró con el!

_ Pero te amaba.

_ Y yo a mis hijos… Entiéndelo.

Harry escuchaba la discusión y viendo que la familia de Draco se derrumbaba quiso intervenir y hacer algo por ellos.

_ Si les parece bien; James se ira a un centro de terapias; Draco y Scorpius podrán visitarlo; ahora Albus me necesita y se que estoy siendo egoísta pero, quiere hacer las cosas correctamente, ustedes no tiene por que cargar con esto; la muerte de su madre no es su asunto; ni la tristeza de mi hijo; lo siento Señora Malfoy y también te ofrezco disculpas Draco… siempre arruino tu perfecta vida –Narcissa ignoro a todos y salió de ahí dejando a eso dos _arreglándose_. El rubio lo miro y negó con la cabeza.

_ No quiero, ni voy a permitir que James sea cuidado por extraños; tengo una casa mas pequeña en islas Aran en Irlanda, es buen clima y a James le beneficiará, si mi madre desea quedarse en Malfoy manor que lo haga, Scorpius se ira con nosotros…. y el que se disculpa soy yo, hemos estado tan ocupados con James y Scorpius que no hemos vista que Albus acaba de perder a alguien importante.

_ Tú siempre eres tan consciente.

_ No exageres ¿A dónde te iras? ¿O te quedaras en tu casa?

_ No un amigo que conocí en la academia, ¿recuerdas a Pete? Me ha invitado a su casa en Fowey, es un buen lugar par descansar –y si, el rubio lo recordaba a Miller, Peter Miller, un hombre de su edad y que era bastante _amable_ con Harry -el que en ese tiempo era su esposo-, no se daba cuenta que a ese chico le gustaba y ahora lo invitaba a _vivir_ con él.

_ ¿No sabia que te gustaba pescar?

_ Pues nunca lo he hecho ¿Por qué no empezar con Al?

_ Vas a matarlo de aburrimiento.

_ No lo creo; el estará bien.

_ Si te gusta… eso, ¿por que no vienen con nosotros? la pesca es muy común también en Inis Oírr.

_ No quiero ser un intruso además tu mama, dudo que se quede aquí, ella misma dijo que no se separara de Scorpius.

_ Mira Potter; mi madre esta tramando algo, y es mejor tenerla vigilada pero aun así, ella no te molestaría… a ninguno de ustedes, se lo he dejado claro.

_ No lo se –el moreno levanto la cara de Al que escuchaba la conversación sin saber de que hablaban los adultos- ¿Quieres estar con Jimmy?

_… -el niño asintió y regreso a su escondite.

_ No habla mucho, pensé que ya lo había superado; pues con Scorpius hablaba hasta por los codos, pero… desde ayer ha vuelto a su mutismo.

_ A veces creemos que los niños no entienden; pero eso es un error ellos entienden todo y resienten las cosas.

_ Supongo y como… Scorpius se fue molesto; probablemente cree….

_ Que es su culpa, ah por cierto Scorpius si estaba molesto… pero conmigo y con Antoine, no con ustedes.

_ ¿Por que?

_ Por lo que dijo él y pues que yo no objete nada.

_ Ah.

_ Si nuestro hijo me lo puso muy claro hoy, según su razonamiento; si era una mentira lo que decía Antoine ¡¿Por qué no recibió una reprimenda?

_ Vaya creo que mi hijo piensa igual que yo.

_ Gracioso -los dos rieron y con las cosas claras; regresaron hasta la habitación. James estaba levitando, y el rubio menor lo aferraba de una mano; como temiendo que su hermano saliera volando y se perdiera. Los dos hombres salieron, con sus tres hijos y ambos optaron por que se mudaran ese mismo día.

00000000000000000000000000

James descansaba en su habitación en la casa Potter; mientras sus padres preparaban todo para su mudanza. Draco en su mansión y Harry ahí.

Albus, y Scorpius, jugaban en la sala –cada quien por su lado- a pesar de que el rubito buscaba al moreno; este se escondía. La a actitud de Albus se debía al miedo, en un principio Scorpius lo había aceptado e integrado a sus juegos y rutina, pero después de los gritos y molestia de los mayores, el rubito lloro mucho y lo ignoro. Al entendió que había hecho algo malo y por eso no se acercaba a Scorpius, además el hombre que hablaba gracioso, dijo que ellos no eran hermanos; tomo a Buba y se levantó de la alfombra -donde jugaba- y busco a su padre, no le gustaba estar alejado de él, caminaba hacia las escaleras, cuando tuvo que agarrar con una manita a Buba y con la otra el barandal, con trabajo subió los escalones; pero en un movimiento se resbalo y tuvo que soltar a su _adorado compañero_ para no caer, al ver que su Buba se caía; lanzo un grito asustado, Scorpius lo oyó y sin saber a ciencia como lo logro… alzo sus manitas y Buba… quedo levitando, sin golpearse en el suelo. Albus vio impresionando al rubito y con cuidado bajo de nuevo y con algo de temor tomo al hipogrifo de felpa.

_ Esta bien, no se lastimo… no llores -consolaba Scorpius a Albus, mas este sorbió las lagrimas y se aferro a su hermano… por que lo era ¡dijeran lo que dijeran!- ya Al… mira vamos a buscar a Papá para que nos de leche con chocolate.

_ S…i.

Y tomados de la mano buscaron a Harry lo encontraron recibiendo a Draco en la chimenea y cuando los dos adultos los vieron agarrados sonrieron serenos, la tormenta había pasado.

_ Papá, queremos leche con chocolate.

_ Scorpius…

_Por favor -concluyo Albus.

_ ¡Que Merlín nos ayude si hablan como los gemelos comadrejas!

Harry sonrió con disimulo; el rubio mayor no había cambiado mucho. Draco se dirigió a ver a su primogénito; mientras el moreno -¡¿Qué no tenia elfos?- les preparaba el chocolate a sus hijos menores.

_ A ver y como es qué ustedes ya… hablan.

Los niños le relataron atropelladamente lo que había ocurrido y cuando el rubio bajo para decir que James dormía. Con una sonrisa enorme el los labios; le dijo.

_ Scorpius tuvo un brote de magia.

_ ¡¿Qué?

El moreno le conto todo y ambos abrazaron a su pequeño -sin descuidar a Albus-, los niños no entendía gran cosa; pero eso no importaba, lo importante es que ahora estaban juntos y ya no _pelearían_ de nuevo.

0000000000000000000000000

Esa noche ya todos instalados en la casa de campo, y con los padres arropando a los tres, iniciaba una nueva aventura… de los adultos seria la decisión si seria buena o mala.

0000000000000000000000000000

Harry camino hasta uno de lo acantilados para observar el horizonte, algunos pegasos venían en esa dirección pero pasaron de largo internándose en la isla, el moreno disfruto de espectáculo de esas bellas criaturas volando y sonrió. La mayoría de las criaturas mágicas de los Malfoy vivían en ese lugar; por lo que verían muchas de ellas durante su estancia y eso incluía los Hipogrifos que le había prometido Scorpius a James. Unos pasos se escucharon y Harry supo que Draco caminaba también, por que no podía dormir.

_ ¿Los viste?

_ Si, son hermosos.

_ Antares y su manada.

_ ¿Y Apolo?

_ Debe estar durmiendo, no se desvelan mucho; su grupo esta muy ocupado, en esta temporada pues sus crías apenas nacieron.

_ Vaya, esto es perfecto.

_ Si, mi padre crio a la mayoría de los lideres, que veras.

_ Debió ser muy apegado a ellos.

_ Al principio… pero desde que se unió a ese _monstruo…_ hasta a ellos lo s dejo de lado.

_ Y ahora Scorpius se hará cargo.

_ Aun es muy pequeño, yo deseaba que… en lo que no esta interesado… que James… lo intentara… pero…

_ Hay que tener fe.

_ Si… ¿Harry…?

_ Si.

_ ¿De verdad te arrepientes de lo nuestro?

_… No, todos los días agradecí a Merlín conocerte y poder amarte… perdóname por todo el daño que te he hecho.

_ Perdóname tu, por no comportarme como un Malfoy y Slytherin… ¡y cruciar a esa arribista hasta que se arrepintiera de meterse con lo que me pertenece!

_ Yo te lo hubiese aplaudido.

_ Lo se, siempre tuviste una fijación por mi, hasta pensar que era perfecto.

_ Lo eres.

_ No lo soy, me escondí y no quise enfrentarte, ni a nuestros problemas.

_ Yo debí ponerte más atención –aseguraba el moreno.

_ Los dos éramos jóvenes… y tu idiota –el moreno se rio con gusto.

_ Si tienes razón.

_ Podemos iniciar desde el principio... Draco Malfoy casado y con tres hijos –extendió su mano- un gusto conocerlo.

_ Harry Potter casado… por enlace mágico irrompible y con tres hijos.

_ Eso esta para pensarse, digo ¡¿quien en su sano juico le interesaría un hombre con tres hijos?

_ ¡Draco! – los dos se carcajearon por un rato.

_ No entiendo como pudo aceptar ser tu concubina.

_ No le interesaban los títulos sino… la posesión.

_ Pues mira que tonta.

_ No lo objeto.

_ Bueno; eso aquí entre nos pero con Albus, no hay que mencionarlo.

Los dos hombre regresaron a la casa y se retiraron a su habitaciones; sabiendo que tenían un buen comienzo… de nuevo, pero con mas experiencia, esa que les hacia falta años atrás.

En Londres Tres mujeres charlaban, dos de ellas sabiendo todo del tema y la otra siendo informada.

_ Los defendió como fiera.

_ Por eso terminaron juntos.

_ Bueno… en eso yo tuvo algo que ver –las dos mayores vieron a la castaña- le hable a un viejo conocido para pedirle un favor y… Pete acepto gustoso.

_ ¡Oh! ¡¿el abusivo irlandés? -Preguntaba Narcissa.

_ ¿¡Como?

_ Así lo llamo mi hijo, que no le dejaría libre el camino a ese abusivo irlandés

_ Draco es muy posesivo –comento Andrómeda.

_ Cundo esta en plenas facultades –concluyo Narcissa.

_ Entonces Ginebra fue afortunada.

_ En cierto modo si, si Draco se hubiese comportado como siempre… la hubiese mandado a San Mungo.

_ Y habría hecho bien -las dos Black vieron incrédulas a la castaña- fue una abusiva. Que en paz descanse.

La conversación siguió hasta que Hermione se tuvo que retirar, Narcissa, estaba alojada con Andrómeda pues con Teddy de regreso a Hogwarts, ambas se hacían compañía; esperaban que pronto pudiesen ir a las Islas Aran para que su hijo y su -aun esposo- tuvieran una segunda luna de miel; pero para eso… aun faltaba un poco mas.

Continuará

Algo largo pero espero que les guste. Es el penúltimo.

Traducción… Ese niño no es tu hermano… ya se lo imaginaban ¿no?


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Unidos**

Los aromas que traía el viento, el sonido de los árboles y las criaturas mágicas lo relajaban; ese masaje que sentía en sus piernas; era menos doloroso si se concentraba _solo_ en lo que escuchaba y olía, sus ojos cerrados le trasmitían tranquilidad y la vos de su papi susurrándole una historia lo alejaban de esa dura realidad.

El terapista flexionaba las rodillas de su niño y sabia que a este le dolía; por eso intentaba con todas su fuerza distraer con lo que fuera a James, esa ocasión era su turno, ya tenían tres días en la casa y solo dos de terapia física para su castañito. Harry había salido con los otros dos demonios para conocer por fin a Apolo y su manada. Draco sabía que todos esos movimientos eran necesarios y Medimago experto era muy eficaz… mas, daría lo que fuera por que su niño no sufriera.

Al terminar la sesión el Medimago se retiro acompaño por uno de los elfos; mientras Draco vestía a James y lo llevaba a descansar un rato , antes le había comentado Harry ; que James quedaba muy sensible, por lo que se tenían que quedar con él… hasta que se durmiera.

-Papi…

-Si mi niño.

-… Te… quiero… ¿Y tu?

-Con toda mi alma de mago y padre.

- Eso es mucho.

-Si.

Cargando a su pequeño; Draco entro a la casa -pues la sesión se había hecho en el jardín para que James se distrajera con el ambiente- y subió hasta la alcoba de su hijo, lo recostó mas este no soltó su cuello y el rubio se recostó con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo, el niño se aferro a su ropa buscando su calor y Draco le recordó a otro pequeño igual de mimoso. Su sonrisa salió instantánea, esa era la primera vez que James se atrevía a decir que lo quería, pues aun sentía un poco de vergüenza; pero eso mejoraba y ya eran una familia de nuevo.

0000000000000000000000000

Harry miro a los dos pares de ojos que convencerían al mismísimo Voldemort; ese par parecían gemelos y por desgracia ambos se juntaba haciendo una mancuerna perfecta; Scorpius dando las ideas y Albus apoyándolo con su triunfal cara de inocencia… que les aseguraba éxito seguro.

-No puedo llevarlos a los dos.

-¿Pero a Albus si? Yo ya he subido, pero él no.

- No puedo dejarte solo.

-No estoy solo… estaré con Bri y sus hijos –señalaba a una hipogrifo y sus crías.

-Por favor papá –decía el rubio haciendo mas grandes esos ojos plata, ¿eso era posible? O solo era efecto de visión, se preguntaba Harry.

-Me… portaré… bien… y dejare a Buba con Scorp… para que lo cuide –continuaba al morenito algo tímido, sus mirada brillante de ilusión… decidió todo.

- Hare un arnés con mi cinturón y… los llevare a los dos, pero cuidado con contárselo a su padre.

-¡Si!

Gritaron los dos niños entusiasmados y saltando agarrados de las manos. Harry trasformo su cinturón y ato a los dos pequeños que temblaban de emoción, luego se inclino ante Apolo y este correspondió girando para que subieran en su lomo; El moreno ato a su cintura a sus hijos y luego subió con ellos aferrándolos sin soltarse del hipogrifo.

-Aférrense a mí.

Los niños obedecieron y la criatura remonto el vuelo. En el suelo y cerca de los otros hipogrifos… Buba era el único y mudo testigo de ese paseo. Albus y Scorpius reían y gritaban con las acrobacias de Apolo; pero en Harry la cara de tensión no se disipaba; traía consigo a dos de sus tesoros y no podía descuidarse, afortunadamente antes ya había volado en un hipogrifo; los ¡Mas alto! De Scorpius y las risas nerviosas -pero felices- de Albus se oían en el cielo.

00000000000000000000000

En la casa Draco ya bajaba con James quien venia en su silla levitante; el rubio salió viendo hacia el bosque, buscando a sus otros tres terremotos… pero ni una señal de esto.

-Papi quiero ir con ellos ¿podemos?

-Si tú quieres, esta bien; vayamos.

Y los otros Potter ajenos a la _tormenta_ que se acercaba; seguían en su paseo por las nubes, los niños parecían no cansarse pero Harry quiso bajar ya.

-Pero pa… -decía Scorp.

-Otro ratito –continuaba Albus.

-No, Apolo ya debe descansar ¡imagínense cargar con nosotros tres todo este tiempo! ya debe estar fatigado.

-¡Él es fuerte! –dijo el rubio- verdad Apolo- y acaricio al hipogrifo trasmitiendo parte de su magia sin tener noción de ello; el Hipogrifo sintiendo la magia de su Lord; respingo feliz y se lanzo con mas velocidad hacia el horizonte. Harry se asusto pues parecía que el animal mágico ya no respondía a las órdenes, sin embargo la cara de Albus algo descompuesta -por el exceso de velocidad- les preocupo a ambos: a Harry y Scorpius.

-¡Baja ya Apolo! –se oyó la orden en la vos autoritaria de… el rubito.

Al regresar; ya mas tranquilos hacia el prado donde los otros hipogrifos se encontraban… una corriente helada lleno todo el cuerpo de chico que sobrevivió, pues viendo la cara seria de Draco consideró que ese mote ya no seria útil para él; pues el rubio mayor lo haría pedacitos por subir a los niños en Apolo y… volar con ellos. Los dos niños sabiendo que su padre estaba en problemas esperaron obedientes, a que este los bajara y les quitara el arnés; caminaron algo tambaleantes hacia su papi. Scorpius le sonrió radiantemente y estiro los brazos en signo de querer; que lo alzara en brazos. Draco lo vio y suspiro derrotado pero… no lo cargo. Al se acerco a Scorpius y lo tomo de la mano, Harry llego hasta ellos y ya empezaba a disculparse.

-Lo hablaremos mas tarde Potter.

Esa frase dejo a los cuatro congelados y las lagrimas acudieron al morenito; mientras Scorpius se mordía los labios para no llorar también; sabían que su padre estaba en problemas y todo por que ellos habían insistido. De pronto Albus se soltó del rubio menor y corrió hasta Draco abrazándose a sus piernas

-Perdón… perdón papi… es que yo nunca había tocado… ¡ni volado en un hipogrifo!… y siempre quise… conocer a la familia de Buba.

Draco vio la carita llorosa de Albus: ojitos llenos de lagrimas, mejillas sonrojadas y las narices sucias y lo cargo apretándolo contra su corazón… ese niño era suyo y el mismo lo había reconocido al llamarlo… papi.

-Esta bien mi niño no estoy enojado, solo me preocupe, los padres solemos hacer eso muy seguido.

-¿No te enfadaras con papá?

-…No… -Draco vio a su rubito y le ofreció la mano- ven aquí pingo; que seguramente tú fuiste el causante de todo esto -Scorpius se soltó a reír y corrió hacia Draco; este los alzo a ambos y luego miro a Harry- Eres todo un caso Harry.

-Lo se.

-¿Papá… -se oyó la vos de James que se había mantenido escuchando y sin entrometerse pues el ya era consciente que era un asunto que sus padres; debían resolver solos- yo podría… -los adultos se vieron uno a otro sin decir palabra-esta bien ya lo hare cuando… este mejor.

El ambiente se tenso, pero sin que se dieran cuenta Bri se acerco a James, la hipogrifo lo acaricio con su pico y lo movió intentado que la acariciara. El chico sonreía gustoso. Viendo que su madre estaba con el niño, las crías se acercaron también y de pronto James ya estaba rodeado por toda la familia; Apolo cediendo antes la perspectiva, también termino por acercarse y se inclino en señal de saludo, James se quedó perplejo sin saber que hacer.

-Con una inclinación de cabeza será suficiente cariño -decía Harry.

-No Harry, Apolo siente algo de sangre Malfoy en las venas de James y espera la venia de su mano.

-¿De verdad? –Decía sombrado James- aun… no he perdido del todo… mi lazo contigo –pregunto anhelante a Draco.

-Una llamita arde en tu interior y esa es la que Apolo puede sentir.

Al escuchar la explicación; James levanto tímidamente la mano he hizo el gesto esperado por la criatura. Eso desencadeno mas muestras de aceptación por toda la manada de hipogrifos y los dos Potter menores se unieron a la comitiva. Harry se acerco a Draco quien veía embobado el espectáculo.

-Lo siento… pero deberías de haber visto sus caras.

-Lo se, pero no podemos concederles todos sus caprichos, imagínate que te pidan un Troll para navidad ¡¿Qué harías?

-…

-¡Potter! Gracias a Merlín que yo esto aquí.

- Si gracias a Merlín… que tu estas aquí... ¿Draco?

-Si.

-Te…

-Lo se, pero hay mucho que tenemos que perdonar y olvidar.

-Si.

Había caído la tarde cuando la familia, regreso a su casa; la comida fue servida y todos comieron con mucho apetito; después de hacer tanto ejercicio. Draco comía pero estaba pendiente de que sus tres retoños no escondieran a las verduras o las dejaran de lado, y es por eso que noto que Albus estaba quieto y con el seño fruncido, sin probar bocado.

-Al ¿Qué pasa?

-…Solo hay un plato… -el rubio mayor lo vio… pero no entendía, Scorpius giro a un lado, para ver al morenito y supo de que hablaba.

-Papi, los elfos olvidaron poner otro lugar… para Buba –Draco se sorprendió pero asintió y estaba por ordenar que trajeran otro servicio para Buba; hasta que Harry comento.

-Al, Buba no tenia lugar antes; comía de tu plato.

-Pero por que a mamá no le gustaba, decía que Buba no comía por que no es de verdad… ¡Pero si come!, ¿Papi? –dijo con su mejor carita de cachorrito-Buba no tendrá lugar aquí tampoco

-Claro que si mi niño ¡Tipe! –llamo Draco y una elfo se apareció.

-Hablaba amo.

-Sirve un servició mas.

-Si amo.

El plop se escucho y el servicio -con alimentos que aun humeaban- estaba servido, Albus sonrió contento sentó a Buba y se dedico a comer.

-Y dices que yo los consiento.

-Es diferente –replico Draco- Albus necesita saber que es parte de esta familia y que sus opiniones valen tanto; como las de James y Scorpius.

-Cierto… ¿Entonces por que apareció un asiento elevado para Buba? no es algo muy…exagerado,

-Necesario Potter, necesario solamente.

-Oh bien, como digas.

00000000000000000000

Los dos hombres bajaron a un saloncito muy sencillo y confortable, para beber una copa y conversar; sus retoños ya estaban durmiendo y eso les daba un poco de tiempo a solas; pues cuando los tres niños estaban despiertos, tenían que poner toda su atención en ellos: en los menores, para cuidar sus travesuras y en James por su estado. Dejarlos con los elfos lo hacían poco… pues por desgracia, los tres demonios sabían como manipular a esas pobres criaturas; que se desvivían por atenderlos.

-Estoy molido, me duele todo.

-Tú tienes la culpa ¿como se te ocurre llevarlos a nadar al rio?

-Bueno es que siento que soy siempre, el que pone las reglas y les llamo la atención por esta vez quería ser _el padre divertido_.

-Draco; ellos adoran el suelo que pisas.

-No exageres.

-No lo hago, a veces… me siento un poco celoso.

-Ellos te admiran.

- Me siento celoso… pero de que estén a tu lado todo el tiempo.

-Tonto, tu también lo estas.

- Si… es difícil.

-¿Que?

-Tenerte tan cerca y… no poderte tocar.

- ¡Oh vamos! si seguramente has tenido muchos amantes –el rubio decía eso para que el moreno e confirmara, que no tuvo a nadie, después de todo su ego necesitaba alimento.

- Si cada día de mi vida… - Draco estaba apunto de cruciar a Harry…- tus diferentes sonrisas y tus gestos… lo fueron.

-Idiota… y por que no remplazas a los recuerdos… por el real.

¿No era suficiente espera? ¿Suficiente dolor? Los dos se amaban y ninguno quiso dar a alguien más… el corazón que ya se habían entregado mutuamente. Draco se levantó, caminó hasta donde el moreno estaba y se sentó en sus piernas.

-Bésame Potter y… es una orden.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Que pregunta Potter, he parido a dos de tus hijos y aun crees _que no estoy seguro_.

-Yo he…

-No Harry; no es hora de culparte es hora de…

Las bocas se unieron en un beso que había esperado años y que ahora sabia a madures, amor fuerte, firme y sobre todo a… perdón.

La manos de Harry apretaron el cuerpo de su gran amor y este a su vez enlazo los brazos a su cuello; las ropas desaparecieron con rapidez y el moreno levanto a su esposo para dejarlo en el sillón, dejándose caer a sus pies de rodillas; besando todo ese cuerpo blanco y perfecto; la boca hambrienta del hombre que vivió lamio y beso toda la epidermis, llegando hasta el miembro del rubio que se erguía orgullos entre una mata de risos rubios. Harry devoró ese falo haciendo que Draco se convirtiera en una masa que temblaba de placer; seria por que era su amor quien lo hacia o por sus hormonas desatadas… pero el rubio se corrió rápido; llenando semen la boca del moreno que trago la mayoría y otra parte la uso para lubricar esa entrada, que seria desvirgada de nuevo por él. Draco lo halo y lo beso apasionadamente mezclando sus fluidos que escurrían por sus labios; el rubio metió su mano entre los cuerpo de ambos y tomo el miembro de su Harry para colocarlo en su entrada. La invasión fue dolorosa pero eso no le quito ni un poco de placer al acto y sincronizando las caderas ambos hombre se movieron a un solo ritmo; la sensación de estar de nuevo unidos, les causaba mas excitación por lo que el clímax los sorprendió a los dos aun sintiéndose en el séptimo cielo. Todavía jadeando; optaron por aparecerse en la habitación de Draco y ahí durmieron muy abrazados y satisfechos.

00000000000000000000000

La terapia había surtido efecto y James ya podría caminar con bastón, Draco y Harry lo abrazaron felices y sus hermanos… no entendían mucho, pero si preguntaban cuando los llevaría a volar en escoba.

James veía desde su sillón como su padre y sus hermano corrían tras un Jarvey* que habían descubierto; mientras este corría soltando frases sin ton ni son, el niño reía por las peripecias de esos tres, cuando sintió una manos sobre su hombro; al girar vio a su padre que traía un estuche de caoba.

-Mira mi niño… esto perteneció a mi padre y creo que te servirá –Draco saco un bastón- tal vez no te guste el diseño podemos cambiarlo

-¡No!... quiero usarlo así como esta.

La serpiente era de plata pura y al mover el mecanismo este se abrió dejando hueco el artículo.

-Ahí… guardaba su varita… no te mentiré… cometió errores… pero fue un buen padre.

-Me lo imagino, alguien que construyo _esto_ y cuido de ellos –dijo señalando a Antares y Apolo que jugaba en el cielo- no podía ser tan malo.

Continuara

Pensé en este como final pero creo que habrá uno más jeje

Muchísimas gracias a: xonyaa11, susigabi, Hohenheim x3, kaoryciel94, Alsatia Le Querrec, Karly G. Black, Alfy-Malfoy, Princess Mabel Malfoy, yilam, svilesan y a esas personitas que me apoyan con sus porras.


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Lazos**

El bosque se veía más activo que de costumbre, y es que Spica* -la pareja de Antares- estaba por dar a luz, por desgracia el potrillo no estaba listo para nacer.

En la mansión Draco se había levantado a pesar de ser de madrugada, Harry busco su calor entre las sabanas y al no encontrarlo se despertó sobresaltado.

-¡Draco! –el rubio se acerco y lo beso en la frente.

-Aquí estoy Harry.

-Me asuste… pensé…

-Me imagino.

-¿Por que estas levantado? -el moreno vio la hora con su varita- apenas son la dos de la mañana.

-Siento un mal presentimiento.

-¿No entiendo?

-Ni yo, realmente.

Estaban aun terminando de hablar cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe; James entro caminando apoyándose en su bastón y afortunadamente lo tenía; pues en una de sus piernas tenia aferrado a Scorpius, quien a su vez traía de la mano a Albus.

-Me despertaron y no deja de llorar –señalo al rubio menor- y creo saber por que –dijo acercándose con los niños, Albus se soltó con un poco de trabajo de Scorpius y estiro los brazos hacia los adultos. Harry lo alzo, mientras Draco intentaba separar a Scorpius de James.

-Cariño si te sigues colgando de tu hermanito; harás que se caiga, ven - le decía, pero el niño negaba.

-Déjalo papi… -el niño de once años miro a su hermano- Scorp.

-…

-Deja que papi, nos vista -el niño se aferro mas al pijama de James- Papa por favor o papi -Draco fue el que los cambio con magia y James logro que su hermano lo soltara, para tomarlo de la mano- vamos si.

Scorpius asintió y camino.

-El llamado de uno de los seres mágicos lo sentimos, pero supongo que Scorpius lo siente mas e incluso la angustia de… Antares.

Harry caminaba detrás de los tres; oyendo con atención mientras llevaba a Albus, que a pesar de tener sueño no quería quedarse. Draco por su parte entendía el por que se había levantado con esa sensación; pero también se pregunto ¿si no había algo mas que el parto complicado de Spica? había un peligro latente y eso es lo que afectaba mas a sus hijos.

-Ya llegamos Scorp, mira –James señaló el lugar donde residían Antares y su manada; el unicornio los vio y relincho gustoso- Papi, ¿que es lo que tenemos que hacer?

-Pues… al Parecer Spica no puede dar a luz, si le traspasan un poco de magia ancestral; ella lo lograra sin trabajo, ni peligro… pero…

-¿Qué pasa Draco? -pregunto Harry que veía todo con admiración.

-Scorpius es muy pequeño para canalizar la magia necesaria y… James…

-¿Si?

-No tengo la fuerza necesaria ya que… aun no reparo el lazo de la herencia Malfoy –termino el niño.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto Draco.

-Lo intuí.

-James; no lo sabrás si no lo intentas y ten en cuenta que él que debe perdonarse eres tu; tu papa no te ha culpado de nada y tú herencia no puede desparecer… solo esta dormida… latente esperando a que la llames.

-¿Tu crees papá?

El niño camino hasta Spica y se sostuvo de Antares para hincarse; el unicornio se inclino y roso sus belfos con las mejillas pálidas del niño.

-Lo intentare… yo también quiero conocer a tu hijo.

Con los adultos. Scorpius ya estaba en brazos de su papi y veía todo, aun suspirando por el llanto.

-Ya esta mi chiquito, tu hermanito la ayudara –decía conciliador Draco- Harry -se giro hacia los morenos- Tus palabras son tan ciertas.

-Espero que le sirvan a él.

Enfrente; con los unicornios y el niño, este colocaba las manos sobre el vientre de Spica y cerro los ojos…preguntándose ¿que debía hacer para llamar a la magia Malfoy? , los recuerdos desfilaron en su mente, las sonrisas de su papi, la elegancia de su abuela, y el vestigio de magia en el bastón de su abuelo y luego rememoro el orgullo que sentía cundo siendo un niño mas pequeño; tomaba la mano de su papi y caminaba con él; sus cabellos platino volando la viento, su sonrisa que para muchos no existía, pero para él era un bálsamo en sus noches de pesadillas o sus caídas en lo juegos. Los ojos de su papi y la fuerza con que derretían con amor a su padre y a él o el desprecio que mostraban a aquellos que lo merecían, por lastimar a los suyos. Ese era el orgullo Malfoy, magos de sangre pura y de magia ancestral orgullosos... si, fríos... para algunos, magos oscuros… si la situación lo necesitaba. Pero capaces de crear este mundo y proteger a estos seres... esta era su herencia... se sentía orgulloso de ser un Malfoy… y un Potter, ambas líneas de sangre fuertes y poderosas magias. Con esos pensamientos su magia se hizo presente y su cuerpo se ilumino; su cabello creció... aclarándose hasta recuperar su rubio platino... y la onda de luz rodeo a Spica dándole la fuerza para dar a luz.

El potrillo nació -su madre lo limpio-; era de un hermoso color nácar, su cuerno era tan brillante como la luna y unos hermosos ojos azules. James lo tomo en brazos y se los mostro a su familia Scorpius sonrió aplaudiendo y Albus lo hiso también, pero por que tendría un chiquito con quien jugar. Pasaron minutos y los dos niños; cayeron dormidos en brazos de su padre y aunque este hacia malabares para sostenerlos a los dos y que estuvieran cómodos, no quería que Draco le ayudara; ya que esta estaba demasiado emocionado admirando a su primogénito. James se levanto y tomo de nuevo su bastón; antes de apoyarlo lo miro detenidamente y giro hacia su padre.

-Quiero ver a la abuela. Dile que venga.

-Oh y ella también querrá verte; te lo aseguro.

Todos regresaron a su casa dejando al orgulloso Antares -con su hijo a quien James nombro Equu*- y su manada que festejaban la llegada del príncipe. James y Draco caminaba hablando de la experiencia; cuando unos ruidos muy fuertes se escucharon a otro lado de donde estaban Antares y los suyos. Harry miro a Draco y este asintió; tomo a Albus y Harry aferro a Scorpius mientras se ponían a cada lado de James. Los ruidos se convirtieron en llamados de pánico de las criaturas mágicas; la familia espero, cuando una la manada de Abraxan -liderados por Scutum- aparecieron galopando en el cielo escapando de algo.

La temperatura bajo varios grados, el vaho se veía enfriarse y todos sintieron el helado ambiente colarse bajo sus ropas. Draco convocó dos edredones para los dos menores y a James una túnica gruesa.

-Es mejor que regresemos –dijo Harry.

-¡No! Papa ellos nos necesitan -gritó James.

-James… sabes que es lo que se acerca no podemos arriesgar a tus hermanos –insistía Draco.

-Papi por favor… tienen miedo.

-Incluso las hadas están escapando, ¡¿por que están aquí? –grito Draco.

-Seguramente; son algunos que merodean para buscar alimento -decía Harry

-Se supone que fueron destruidos en la guerra –aseguraba Draco.

-Pues algunos escaparon.

-Y han estado aquí o llegaron.

-Seguramente la magia los llamo a este lugar; James no te separes de nosotros.

-Si papi.

-Seria mejor que te fueras con ellos y yo me quedare a enfrentarlo.

-¡No Harry!

-Estoy de acuerdo Papá, somos una familia.

Y ya no tuvieron tiempo de seguir discutiendo, ya que las característicos girones negros se acercaban; Harry aferro fuertemente a su hijo rubio hijo; pero viendo que le limitaba los movimientos; se lo dio a Draco.

-Yo atacare.

Harry sintió la amada presencia de aquellos que deseaba proteger y el gran venado apareció, embistiendo a tres de los diez Dementores; mientras los otros se esparcían… para reagruparse de nuevo. Draco se estaba asustando y no debía hacerlo. James viendo que su padre era fuerte pero que no podría con todos, sintió ganas de ayudar, solo que aun no sabia invocar un Patronus. Y un grito nació desde su interior.

-¡No!

El grito despertó a los dos niños que veían todo sin entender; Albus se aferro al cuello de Draco; mientras Scorpius veía admirado al _Patronus_ de Harry; peleando con los Dementores.

-¡Luz! -dijo alegre Scorpius- ¡Como la de Antares!

Y eso fue lo que a james le dio la idea.

-Eso es ¡Antares!, llámalo Scorp –el rubito quiso gritar; pero su hermano mayor lo detuvo- no Scorp con tu corazón, con tu magia -el niño no entendía, así que James se acerco hasta ellos y tomo la mano de su hermanito, haciendo que este bajara hasta su altura -hagámoslo.

Los dos rubios se tomaron de las manos y el mayor dejo fluir su magia; llamando a la de su hermano y ambas a la vez; convocaron a los unicornios. Los Unicornios mágicos sintieron la magia de los Malfoy.

El galope se escucho desde la floresta; la luz que emanaban los cuernos de las criaturas; se vislumbraba hasta el acampado, donde Harry luchaba con los seres oscuros.

Antares, cabalgaba a la cabeza le seguía Ares su hermano menor y dos jóvenes mas que eran los gemelos Castor y Pólux, entre los tres iluminaban el lugar por completo y al llegar se inclinaron antes los dos niños Malfoy; estos lo miraron y James fue el que hablo.

-¡Háganlos huir! -señalo a los Dementores y los unicornios hicieron replegarse a cuatro hasta uno de los riscos de la isla. Los otros aun trataban de acercarse a la familia, pues al parecer estaban desesperados por alimentarse. Draco bajo a Albus pero este se aferro a su pantalón al igual que Scorpius, sintiendo esas manitas aferradas y la carita de miedo del morenito. Draco alzo su varita; tratando de hacer lo que nunca había hecho… grito.

-¡Expecto Patronum!

Una especie de pata se formo y luego otra y otra y otra mas; hasta que cuatro poderosas extremidades con garras se constituyeron; luego el cuerpo musculoso de…

-¡Buba! –grito Albus.

Un hipogrifo de luz apareció haciendo piruetas en el aire y luego voló hasta el venado; persiguiendo a varios Dementores hasta que estos acorralados por los dos Patronum se dieron a la fuga, pero no conformes con eso, las criaturas de luz los echaron de la isla, al igual que hacia los unicornios con los otros. Draco dejo al cuidado de su hijo mayor a los dos menores y corrió hasta su esposo.

-Cariño ¿Estas bien?

-Si, solo un poco cansado… es hermoso tu Patronum.

-Gracias… y si lo es, supongo que Al tuvo algo que ver.

-¿Como?

-Yo nunca había intentado hacer este hechizo; pero al ver que estabas cansándote tuve miedo y busque mi motivo… y al ver esos ojitos verde -como lo tuyos- y los grises; llenos de miedo, pero también de confianza en que lo protegería… Buba surgió.

-¿Buba?

-Al lo llamo así.

-Cielos, ese Buba es famoso.

-Y que lo digas, recuerda que gracias a él Scorpius y Albus se hablaron por primera vez.

-No te lo he dicho, se que nunca podre pagarte el que no rechaces a mi hijo; ¡Merlín te debo tanto!

-Me debes… y lo pagaras con toda tu vida, no dejare que te vayas ni Albus y no vuelvas a decir _mi hijo_, es nuestro hijo.

Los niños los llamaron y la pareja camino hacia ellos, los menores de inmediato pidieron que lo cargaran; mientras James se debatía entre dejar que sus hermanos fueran en brazos de sus padres o aceptar que el también estaba fatigado; así que con las mejillas sonrojadas pidió que lo alzaran también.

Y con sus tres tesoros y despidiéndose de los unicornios la familia regreso hasta su casa.

0000000000000000

A medio día los integrantes de la familia Potter Malfoy aun dormía, bueno a decir verdad los vástagos; ya que lo padres estaban tomando… un tiempo de calidad.

Draco estaba recostado y recibía las embestidas de su esposo, mientras este besaba toda la hermosa piel de su Dragón. Aun temblaban por los efectos del orgasmo; cuando un elfo se apareció asustando a Harry y molestando al rubio que estaba por gritarle.

-La señora Malfoy esta en la sala y exige ver a sus nietos.

La criatura se retiro y ellos se levantaron con algo de fastidio; para darse un baño. Harry enjabonaba la espalda de su rubio, cuando este le hablo.

-¿Dijo nietos?

-Si.

-… Eso es raro, algo trama.

-Por que no le das el beneficio de la duda.

-Lo hago; por eso la voy a recibir, si no, no lo haría.

Ya arreglados, los dos con sus mejores galas –Draco le escogió las suyas a Harry- bajaron a la sala donde la rubia ya tomaba té, y tenían un surtido de galletas de la mas alta calidad, suponían que había mandado a los elfos por ellas, pero era mejor no preguntar.

-Draco hijo, como es posible que me hagas esperar, y que horas son estas de levantarse.

-Madre buenas tardes, me disculpo pero ayer fuimos atacados.

-¡Que?

-Algunos Dementores, vagabundos –dijo tímido Harry.

-Pero no paso nada que lamentemos ¿cierto?

-No mama, todos estamos bien.

-Y mis nietos, e venido a verlos.

-¿Tus nietos? tu dijiste que…

-Si, Draco no necesito que me lo recuerdes… pero eso ya paso ¿Dónde están? –Draco vio incrédulo a su madre, primero le había dicho cosas horribles; lo que provoco su mudanza y estar con… ¡Dementores! Su madre lo había planeado ¡¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?

-Me debes una explicación –dijo el rubio.

-Si necesitas una explicación; es que no piensas como un Malfoy.

-…

-No entiendo-acepto Harry.

-No te preocupes cariño, no es importante.

-…

Las risas y cuchicheos de voces infantiles interrumpieron la conversación, los niños entraron buscando a sus padres, Scorpius vio a su abuela y fue a saludarla, llevando –como siempre- de la mano a Albus. El morenito se resistió hasta soltarse de Scorpius y correr a esconderse detrás de Harry.

-Ven Al –lo llamaba el rubito pero este no respondía y seguía en su escondite -¿Por qué Al no quiere venir? –preguntaba Scorpius, a punto de llorar.

-Es por mi; mi amor –contesto Narcissa.

La rubia mujer se levanto con elegancia y llego hasta Harry.

-Conozcámonos de nuevo señor Potter y trate de no _equivocarse_ de nuevo.

-Si mi Lady.

-Bien… - ella se inclino y busco el rostro de Albus- perdón por asustarte, pero no era mi intención… -como el niño no contesto ella siguió hablando- vamos no quieres probar los chocolates que traje, Scorpius comerá también –el niño asomo la cabecita y vio la cara compungida de su hermano y salió con timidez; pero asintió hacia la mujer- buen niño.

El almuerzo fue servido y la conversación giraba en torno al ataque, esperaron a que James bajara para empezar a comer. Narcissa veía como los dos niños se llevaban tan bien y suspiro contenta, el plan había dado resultado. De pronto un sonido inolvidable se escucho en las escaleras; cuando la rubia alzo la vista vio a James bajando, este a su vez la vio y bajo con mas elegancia tratando de dar una buena impresión Narcissa se levanto y camino hasta el final de las escaleras.

-Lucius… estaría contento de verte.

-¿Lo cree?

-Tanto como lo estoy yo, eres todo un Malfoy.

-Si… con algo de Potter.

-Así es, también son una familia de alcurnia.

-Bueno… espero estar a la altura.

-No te preocupes; lo estarás… con nuestra ayuda.

-Gracias… abuela.

Draco veía la escena y no pudo evitar que una lagrima se deslizara por sus mejillas, Harry se acerco y se la limpio con los labios.

-Vamos que esos niños ya quieren empezar a comer, después de todo tu les prometiste una recompensa Madre.

-Si vamos.

-Y dime mamá, ¿como es que te decidiste a venir? yo iba a pedir que nos visitaras… pero te adelantaste.

-Por supuesto te recuerdo que aun soy la matriarca Malfoy ¿O no?

-Si… claro.

-La mansión y todos los eres mágico me avisaron… del resurgimiento de un Malfoy… -la mujer miro a su nieto mayor- James… tu lazo con esta herencia… ha sido reparado.

-Si.

-Bien… solo falta Albus –los dos hombres se tensaron, temiendo que la rubia empezara con una disputa- Si quieren que la magia de la familia lo proteja y que los seres mágicos lo obedezcan; deben de mezclar un poco de la magia de Draco y de Scorpius con la suya.

-Pero… se que los Weasley no son su personas favoritas y yo no me siento orgullos de mi pasado con Ginny pero… es su madre y ellos su familia –decía Harry preparado para el enojo de los presentes por su opinión.

-No Harry –dijo Narcissa en un gesto de confianza a su... yerno- digamos que tendría las tres magias mezcladas y la mas fuerte es que imperara, pero eso lo decidirá el mismo Albus… Sev me gusta mas ¿Qué opinas Sev? -el niño asintió pues no entendía de que hablaban, solo sabia que le darían chocolates.

Narcissa se quedo dos días y regreso a Wiltshire, pues Andrómeda y ella irían a un viaje a Paris, pero los visitarían después.

0000000000000000000000000

James aun usaba bastón pero lo hacia mas por costumbre que por necesitarlo, con sus padres repaso las materias y pudo presentar los exámenes para no perder el año en Hogwarts.

Por su parte, Al y Scorpius irían a una kínder mágico en la localidad, pero a pesar de todo James les advirtió de los posibles problemas y les aconsejo que no permitieran que eso les afectara y sobre todo que se apoyaran entre ellos y si había algo que no les gustara que se los dijeran de inmediato a sus padres.

Después de todo; los lazos de sangre son los que te sostienen… cuando el mundo te da la espalda.

Fin.

Abreviación de Equuleus: Caballito -constelación-

Scutum: Escudo. La constelación austral de Scutum contiene un gran número de cúmulos. Está situado en el ecuador celeste.

Ares: Dios griego o el planeta Marte.

Castor: Constelación.

Pólux: Constelación.

Y me despido de este fic, mil gracias a todos los que comentaron o lo pusieron entre sus favoritos.

Agradeciendo a: kokiitta, Karly G. Black, yilam, Alfy-Malfoy, xonyaa11 y a todos los lectores anónimos.

Si Scorpius se separo de Al… ¿Quién lo sabrá?


End file.
